


Two Trees

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Death, Dirty Talk, Español | Spanish, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Het, M/M, Milk And Cookies, Nipple Play, Threesome
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En las tierras altas de Escocia ser jefe de un clan no es tarea fácil. La obligación, el deber y la obediencia van antes que el amor. Entenderlo puede ser fácil, pero vivirlo es otra cosa completamente distinta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Días de publicación:
> 
> Capítulo 1: 24 de Enero. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Dean! <3  
> Capítulo 2: 27 de Enero.  
> Capítulo 3: 29 de Enero.  
> Capítulo 4: 03 de Febrero.  
> Capítulo 5: 05 de Febrero.  
> Capítulo 6: 10 de Febrero.  
> Capítulo 7: 12 de Febrero.

**Título:** [Two trees](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vr6S2XOfkQg)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN. AU

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

**Capítulos:**

**Estado:** Casi terminado

**Número de palabras:**

**Personajes secundarios:** Sam y John Winchester, Anna Milton, Christian Kane, Frank Devereaux, Bobby Singer...

 **Disclaimer:** Nada es mío. Las mejores cosas del mundo suelen ser gratis.

 **Warning:** Escrito en primera persona. Sexo explícito. Muerte, aunque no de personajes principales, angst, hombres con faldas y sin ropa interior, het, first time, first kiss, nipple play, dirty talk, blow job, hand job, anal sex, anal fingering, blood, milk and cookies, threesome +1,

 **Beteo:** No he podido betearlo bien así que seguramente vais a encontrar algún fallo. Lo siento :(

 **Rating:** NC—17

 **Resumen:** En las tierras altas de Escocia ser jefe de un clan no es tarea fácil. La obligación, el deber y la obediencia van antes que el amor. Entenderlo puede ser fácil, pero vivirlo es otra cosa completamente distinta.

 **Dedicatoria:** Este fanfic va dedicado a Claudia. Juntas estamos recorriendo un trozo de camino donde pararnos a reflexionar sobre las cosas que nos rodea es tan importante como seguir caminando.

 **Nota de la autora:** Parece que voy escribiendo sobre mis encuentros en vidas pasadas. Os he narrado cosas del Pony Express, de los barcos piratas, del antiguo Japón, de Londres en la época Victoriana... pero faltaba la más importante; Las Tierras Altas de Escocia. Este fanfic significa mucho para mí. Espero poder narrarlo bien. Y ya que estamos en tal día como hoy... ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Dean! Sin ti, ninguno estaríamos aquí  <3

 **Nota de la autora1:** He tenido muy poco tiempo para documentarme como a mí me gusta hacerlo. Si hay algún fallo histórico, geográfico o de esas características, ruego me disculpéis.

 

 

 

TWO TREES

 

 

**CAPITULO 1**

 

 

 

Dumfries, Escocia. Año 1358.

 

 

 

Crecer en Dumfries no fue nada fácil. Vivir en una pequeña aldea cerca de la frontera de Inglaterra y Escocia me hizo aprender a muy corta edad lo que era andar con mil ojos y no confiar en nadie.

La guerra había pasado y, aunque no habíamos quedado del todo mal, la miseria que dejaba toda guerra detrás siempre atacaba a los más débiles.

 

Mi madre, Mary, era muy guapa. Solía darme pan recién hecho que ella misma amasaba con las manos. Cuando me dijo que iba a tener un hermanito me tomé muy bien la noticia. Ojalá fuera un niño para poder jugar con él y con los demás chicos en el campo.

Al nacer Sammy todos hicieron una fiesta. Se estuvo celebrando el nacimiento de mi hermano durante varios días. Nadie sabíamos entonces que esa sería la última celebración que tendríamos.

 

A pesar de que la guerra había terminado aún quedaban desertores que no simpatizaban con nadie y que ejecutaban su propia ley. Nuestro pueblo se vio muy afectado por estos indeseables que llegaban de todas partes apareciendo en nuestras tierras.

En tiempos pasados eso nos trajo más de un disgusto, pero lo malo comenzaba ahora.

 

Una noche todo salió ardiendo. Las casas parecían haberse prendido solas y la gente parecía que hubiera enloquecido corriendo de un lugar a otro intentando salvarse de los ataques y del fuego.

Mamá me puso a Sammy en los brazos y me mandó correr a lo alto del monte.

Era de noche y no llegué muy lejos. Aunque me conocía ese lugar de jugar allí todos los días, Sammy pesaba demasiado para tener sólo seis meses, y yo, que aún no había cumplido cinco años, no lograba sostener tanto peso durante demasiado tiempo.

 

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo estuve esperando agazapado detrás de un arbusto, notando la humedad de la noche sobre mi espalda, hasta que, al amanecer, mi papá vino a buscarnos.

Jamás olvidaré la cara de John esa mañana. Estaba serio, manchado de negro, con los ojos rojos y los hombros hundidos. Cuando me explicó que mamá había muerto, no le entendí. Claro que había oído hablar de la muerte, pero jamás la había vivido de cerca. Pensaba que estaría fuera un rato pero que luego volvería a hacerme esos panes tan ricos y a arroparme por la noche. Al pasar los días me di cuenta de que eso jamás volvería a suceder. Había perdido a mi madre para siempre.

 

Mi pueblo quedó totalmente arrasado y fuimos pocos los supervivientes. Yo no sabía lo que iba a pasar con Sammy y conmigo, pero papá ya tenía las ideas claras de lo que iba a hacer.

Lentamente nos pusimos en marcha hacia el norte, atravesando todas las tierras altas. Al vivir en la frontera y al no ser de un clan específico, nos sentíamos un poco como en tierra de nadie. Mi padre quiso acabar con esa situación.

Durante el trayecto me explicó que viviríamos con el clan donde mamá nació, con los Campbell. Ellos nos darían un hogar y cuidarían de nosotros. Yo no entendía nada, pero estaba expectante por ver si en ese sitio había más mujeres como ella.

 

Debíamos viajar hasta las afueras de Inverness, donde estaba el Castillo de los Campbell y su clan. Yo no sabía nada de ellos, así que le pedí a papá que me contara algo. Él tampoco sabía demasiado. Conocía a su líder y actual señor del clan, poco más, así que apenas pudo ayudarme a crearme una idea de lo que me iba a encontrar al llegar.

 

Tras la guerra, el nuevo pago de los nuevos impuestos y la peste que parecía asolar gran parte del país, papá, Sammy y yo viajamos escondiéndonos de todo aquel que nos cruzábamos por el camino. No sabíamos si era un desertor, un villano, un enfermo de peste o un buen samaritano, pero nosotros, por si acaso, recorrimos gran parte de las tierras altas casi a gatas, y no culpo a mi padre, porque viajar con un niño pequeño y un bebé en los brazos no debía de ser tarea fácil.

 

Recuerdo cuando llegamos al centro de la plaza. Todo el mundo nos miraba de arriba abajo, recelosos, preguntándose quiénes éramos.

Llevábamos mucho tiempo viajando, apenas sin dormir y sin comer. Realmente no les culpo de que nos mirasen como si fuéramos tres leprosos.

Enseguida fuimos llevamos delante de un hombre que parecía bastante más mayor que papá, con el pelo canoso echado hacia atrás y con una cierta barriga redonda que sobresalía por encima de esa falda.

— John Winchester —el hombre se acercó hacia mi padre y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Luego se giró hacia mí que llevaba en brazos a Sammy—. Y estos deben de ser tus chiquillos. Son hermosos. El mío anda por ahí correteando. Ah, quién tuviera de nuevo esa edad.

El hombre hablaba y hablaba y yo no entendía nada, sólo podía percibir que mi padre estaba más callado de lo habitual.

— Quiero pedirte un favor, Frank.

Al fin el hombre guardó silencio y yo pude escuchar bien las palabras de mi padre.

— Hemos sido atacados y muchos han muerto —hizo un silencio sabiendo lo que venía luego—. Mary también.

Vi cómo Frank apretaba las mandíbulas. No sabía qué relación tenían. ¿Sería ese hombre mi tío?

— Sé lo que es perder a tu compañera, amigo —asintió con pesar—, y sé que me vas a pedir hospedaje, sino es para ti, al menos para tus hijos.

John asintió y yo contuve la respiración. Tenía miedo de que nuestro padre nos dejara allí y se marchara. Ya había perdido a una madre. No quería perderle a él también.

— Te seré fiel y llevaré con orgullo los colores de tu pueblo. Mis hijos también —añadió. Yo aún no tenía muy claro qué significaba eso, pero apoyaba a mi padre siempre y cuando se quedara con nosotros—. Soy un buen guerrero y estoy entrenado en la lucha. Puedo ayudarte con eso. No seremos una carga para ti.

Frank guardó silencio unos minutos, tantos, que yo pensé que se había hecho de nuevo de día. Finalmente el hombre habló.

— Acepto tu lealtad y tu ofrecimiento, John Winchester. Tus hijos y tú seréis a partir de esta noche miembros del clan Campbell. Daremos una fiesta en vuestro honor y desde ese mismo momento seréis proclamados miembros de nuestra familia.

Papá sonrió, visiblemente ahora más tranquilo. ¿Significaba eso que ya teníamos un nuevo hogar?

— Prometo serte fiel con mi vida, a ti, a tus colores, y a tu pueblo.

Fran asintió.

— Jurámelo esta noche, hermano, cuando bebamos esa fabulosa cerveza que fabricamos —lo agarró del hombro y tiró de él—. Porque sabías que fabricamos la mejor cerveza de las Highlands, ¿verdad?

No oí la respuesta de papá porque ambos se perdieron al final del pasillo. Y allí me quedé yo, con un bebé dormido en brazos y los hombros destrozados por el peso.

Entonces me di cuenta de que un niño, más o menos de mi edad, me miraba desde detrás de una silla.

— Hola —le dije para intentar hacer algún amigo en ese lugar. Si iba a ser mi hogar, iba a necesitar amigos con los que jugar, ¿no?

El chico no debió de pensar lo mismo porque salió corriendo en sentido contrario a mí hasta perderse por la rendija de una puerta que había abierta al fondo.

— Pues vale —y ahí me quedé, esperando a que alguien viniera a por mí.

 

 

 

 

Los primeros días lo exploré todo con curiosidad. Llevar a todas horas el kilt me resultó extraño porque donde vivíamos no era así.

Al principio me gustó, hasta que llegó el frío y se me comenzaron a congelar ciertas partes de mi anatomía que aún desconocía para qué podían servir aparte de para hacer pipí.

Cuando le comenté a papá el frío que pasaba, me dijo que debía de ser un hombre, y que en poco tiempo me saldría vello suficiente en esa zona como para resguardarme de las bajas temperaturas. Eso provocó que yo, cada día, me levantara esa dichosa prenda para ver si lo que me había dicho era verdad.

Un día lo estaba comprobando a orillas del río cuando me pilló el mismo niño que había visto en la sala cuando llegué.

Sin bajarme el kilt me volví hacia él y lo miré. En su cara se veía el desconcierto, sin duda preguntándose qué estaría yo haciendo.

— No tengo ni un pelo —me quejé—. Así jamás lograré resguardarme del frío. ¿Tienes tú alguno?

El chico levantó las cejas.

— ¿Pelo? ¿Dónde?

Era la primera vez que le oía hablar y su voz me impresionó porque parecía ser de un niño más adulto de lo que aparentaba.

— En dónde va a ser... ¡ahí abajo!

— Nunca me he mirado —confesó acercándose hacia mí.

— ¿Te ayudo?

El chico se paró en seco y se llevó las manos al tartán. El suyo parecía ser nuevo porque los cuadros azules y verdes de los Campbell estaban demasiado limpios.

— ¿Te da vergüenza? —lo reté.

El chico picó, cogió el kilt por el borde inferior y se lo levantó totalmente, enseñándome casi el ombligo.

— Eres muy rubio. No te saldrá pelo en la vida —me acerqué para decirle su terrible destino—. Por cierto, me llamo Dean Winchester.

Le tendí la mano y esperé a que me tendiera él la suya.

— Yo soy Castiel, hijo de Frank y tú, Dean, ya no eres un Winchester; eres un Campbell.

 

 

 

Al principio me enfadé. ¡Yo no quería dejar de ser Winchester! Cuando se lo comenté a papá, me dijo que nuestro apellido lo llevaríamos siempre en el corazón, pero que ahora teníamos otra familia que nos había acogido dándonos un hogar, comida y protección, y ya sólo por eso debíamos decir con orgullo su nombre y llevar honrosos sus colores. Eso último que me dijo lo comprendí con el tiempo.

 

Crecer con los Campbell fue divertido. Eran un pueblo tranquilo, situado en una buena zona, con mujeres frondosas de pechos grandes que me daban pan recién hecho todos los días y con hombres dispuestos a enseñarte a luchar siempre que no estuvieran ocupados con sus trabajos.

De eso se encargaba mi padre. Entrenaba a los niños, y a los no tan niños para luchar mejor, para triunfar y sobrevivir en la batalla. A mí me encantaban los trucos que me daba, pero seguía quejándome por esa estúpida espada de madera que me daban para practicar. ¡Yo ya no era un niño!

Un día vino el jefe con su hijo a su lado. No solía verlos juntos muy a menudo. Lo cierto es que no solía ver a Castiel al lado de nadie. Era un niño que siempre iba solo a todas partes. Pocas veces le vi jugar con los demás niños de su edad. Supongo que le tendrían respeto sabiendo que, cuando creciera, sería el nuevo jefe del clan.

— John —Frank se acercó al centro de la plaza donde solíamos entrenar y permaneció allí, solemne y recio. A ver quién era el listo que osaba levantar una espada ahora aunque fuera de broma—. Te traigo a mi hijo, Castiel. Considero que ya está en edad de comenzar a luchar y a comportarse como un hombre.

Recuerdo que miré a Castiel y lo vi rascándose la nariz con los ojos medio cerrados. Seguro que su padre acababa de sacarlo de la cama.

— Lo entrenaré con orgullo y dedicación —fue la respuesta de mi padre, que inclinó la cabeza en un golpe seco indicando que se iba a tomar muy en serio el entrenamiento del chico—. Dean —corrí hacia él en cuanto pronunció mi nombre—. Lucharás con Castiel y le enseñarás todo lo que ya sabes.

Obviamente puse mala cara aunque no me la vi, pero tuvo que ser así cuando John se acercó hacia mí y me dio un coscorrón en la cabeza. Luego asentí, ¡claro que asentí! John no sólo era hábil luchando, sino dando capirotazos también.

 

Ahí fue donde Castiel y yo forjamos nuestra amistad. Todas las mañanas nos reuníamos en la plaza y luchábamos junto a los demás. Con el paso del tiempo pude apreciar la cara de satisfacción de mi padre cuando nos veía usar las espadas. Esa cara era la que me ayudaba a levantarme por las mañanas a pesar del frío, ponerme el kilt, y bajar a luchar sin haber probado aún bocado.

Y es que esa era otra; mis pelos aún seguían sin aparecer. ¿Me habría mentido mi padre? Al luchar nada nada más, más de una vez pude apreciar las piernas y los traseros de muchos de los pobres que mi padre entrenaba, y eran verdaderos osos. ¡Cuánto envidiaba ver tanto pelo! Y me habría puesto a llorar pensando que algo malo debía de pasarme de no ser porque también veía a Castiel, que era tan lampiño como yo. Quizás es que aún éramos demasiado jóvenes, ¿no?

Una vez por semana solíamos ir al río. Cuando hacía buen tiempo nos bañábamos, y cuando hacía frío, nos poníamos a escalar los árboles para entrar en calor. Más de una vez nos subíamos cada uno en una rama de dos árboles que estaban muy cerca del río y nos lanzábamos piedrecitas que previamente habíamos cogido de la orilla. Esquivarlas y mantener el equilibrio para no caer ayudaba a que entráramos en calor mientras los vellos de nuestros cuerpos decidían si hacer acto de presencia o no.

 

Al cumplir los quince años mi padre me dio una espada de verdad. Ya había luchado en contadas ocasiones con una sin afilar pero ese día, cuando me dio una con el borde afilado, mi sonrisa rivalizó con el sol.

Recuerdo la cara de Castiel mirándome. Al principio pensé que eran celos, pero luego comprendí que estaba más ocupado intentando escapar de mi hoja para que no le rebanara ninguna parte del cuerpo que otra cosa.

— ¿No te fías de mí? —le pregunté girando la espada ante mí mirando la empuñadura.

— Cuando te ganes mi confianza lo sabrás —me respondió. Cuando se ponía enigmático yo no le entendía. ¿Se fiaba o no se fiaba de mí?

Lo cierto es que no lo comprendí hasta varios meses más tarde, cuando mi padre decidió que era el momento de darle a él también una espada con filo. Entonces fui yo el que se echó a temblar. Castiel me sonrió divertido agitando su espada en el aire. Lo hizo mal y se le calló al suelo clavándose a pocos milímetros del pie. Ese día pensé que sería mi último entrenamiento, pero no fue así; vi llegar dos inviernos más.

 

Esa mañana hacía un frío que pelaba. La niebla lo cubría todo y la humedad se había apoderado de mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera dándole un buen trago al ale de mi padre a escondidas me hizo entrar en calor. Lo que sí que me dio fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza. ¡Maldita cerveza!

— Dean.

Oí la voz de Castiel antes de verle. Me di la vuelta para mirarle. Iba con su padre hacia el salón para la audiencia semanal. Algunas veces Frank lo dejaba tratar algún caso que no fuera demasiado complicado y a Castiel parecía dársele bien dictaminar sentencias que fueran justas para todos.

Yo odiaba esos días porque algunas veces esos veredictos se alargaban demasiado y me pasaba días sin verle.

— Dime —no levanté la voz porque no quería llamar la atención. Ya llegaba tarde al entrenamiento con mi padre y saber que esa mañana Castiel tampoco estaría allí para practicar conmigo y ayudarme a entrar en calor me puso de mal humor.

— ¿Qué haces esta noche?

Me encogí de hombros. Cenaba con mi padre y mi hermano en nuestra cabaña. Al menos solía ser así a no ser que hubiera algún tipo de celebración donde nos reuniéramos todos para celebrar algún evento.

— Estaré en casa, seguramente. Hace demasiado frío para ir al río —le advertí por si acaso estaba tan loco como para querer ir esa misma tarde.

— Mi hermana Anna viene de camino para anunciar su casamiento y padre le va a preparar una cena especial. Llegarán a media tarde.

— Ah —¿qué tenía que ver eso conmigo?

— Odio las celebraciones —me confesó—. Así que ayer remoloneé más en la cama a propósito para que padre me castigara. Estaré toda la tarde pelando patatas.

— Eres tonto —le sonreí.

— Puede, pero estaré toda la tarde calentito en la cocina, posiblemente bebiendo cerveza, y tú estarás en la entrada del pueblo pasando frío mientras guardas los caballos de los invitados.

Menudo cabrón...

— Vente —me animó—. Enfurece a tu padre para que te castigue esta tarde en la cocina.

— No creo que sea buena idea hacer enfadar a John —razoné—. Tiene muy mala leche cuando se enfada.

Castiel se encogió de hombros, indicando que todo dependía de mí, y sin decir nada más se marchó tras su padre para dar comienzo con la audiencia del día.

Tras pasar diez minutos en la plaza, con las rodillas temblando por el frío y los dientes castañeando sin poderlos controlar, supe que esa tarde no podía quedarme fuera por más tiempo. De pronto pelar patatas se convirtió en la idea más apetecible del mundo. Ahora sólo quedaba enfrentarme a mi padre.

Tuve la oportunidad de hacerle enfadar cuando terminamos el entrenamiento. Normalmente éramos Castiel y yo los que recogíamos las armas que habíamos usado todos y las guardábamos en orden en su sitio. No me disgustaba hacerlo, pero hoy John tenía que ver lo mucho que lo odiaba.

— No voy a recoger esto, papá.

John se volvió con el ceño fruncido. Su mandíbula sin afeitar estaba apretada. Señal de que no le había gustado mis palabras.

— ¿Cómo has dicho?

Tragué la saliva que se me había acumulado en la boca y recé para no ponerme a llorar ante su tono de voz.

— Que no voy a recoger nada. No soy una mujer, papá, soy un guerrero, y los guerreros no recogen y ordenan las cosas como si fueran viejas ociosas. ¿Qué va a ser lo próximo que me vas a mandar? ¿Encerrarme en la cocina a pelar patatas hasta que me sangren las manos?

John se acercó tanto a mí que hasta se me cambió el color de la cara. No me vi, pero noté cómo toda la sangre de mi rostro se quedaba helada en su sitio, esperando sin duda la bofetada que iba a arrearme, pero no sucedió nada de eso. Tras una mirada intensa y desafiante, John se echó hacia atrás y volvió a mirarme. Por un momento temí que no fuera a castigarme por mi atrevimiento y mis palabras, hasta que lo escuché hablar.

— Un guerrero está preparado para todo, tanto para luchar como para mantener limpias sus armas, pero lo peor de tus palabras, Dean Winchester Campbell, es la poca estima y consideración que le tienes a las mujeres, por eso estarás un mes sin coger una espada y la única arma a la que podrás acercarte será al cuchillo que usan en las cocinas del castillo para pelar patatas. ¿He sido claro?

Asentí y me di la vuelta, feliz por mi victoria.

Mientras caminaba hacia las cocinas fui consciente de mi castigo. ¿Un mes pelando patatas? Entonces me enfurruñé.

— Espero que Castiel me guarde una jarra grande de cerveza porque lo que acabo de hacerme no tiene nombre.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 

 

Castiel estuvo media hora riéndose cuando le conté el castigo de mi padre. Ya habíamos terminado de pelar las patatas y, para no estorbar y esperar a que nos necesitaran de nuevo, nos escondimos debajo de una de las mesas de la cocina, concretamente la que estaba más cerca de una de las lumbres. Ah, aquello era la gloria.

Cuando las mujeres terminaron y toda la comida estuvo hecha, nos avisaron de que teníamos que recogerlo todo. ¡Y sin romper nada!

Al salir de debajo de la mesa y ver todo lo que había que limpiar, quise matar a Castiel. Lo miré con odio y él me devolvió una sonrisa encantadora. Sin duda se había vuelto loco.

— Pensé que llevabas muy mal el frío y preferías estar aquí dentro —razonó.

No le dije nada y me limité a limpiar sin abrir la boca. Él también se puso a mi lado, ocupado recogiéndolo todo, pero visiblemente preocupado por mí.

— Dean. Luego te cuento mi secreto para entrar en calor.

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? Decidí ignorarle porque no tenía ganas de hablar, pero él insistió.

— Lo he descubierto hace unos días y es efectivo. Sé que va a gustarte.

Tanto misterio consiguió que le prestara atención.

— ¿El qué?

— Luego te lo enseño —respondió.

Resoplé y seguí con lo mío. Más vale que fuera algo asombroso porque iba a costar que se me pasara el enfado.

 

No tardamos tanto en recogerlo todo. Castiel sirvió dos cervezas grandes y nos escondimos debajo de una de las mesas que había al fondo. Tenía un mantel enorme echado y, aunque no estaba cerca de la chimenea, la tela que llegaba rozando el suelo nos quitaba gran parte del frío. Eso y la estera que había bajo nuestros traseros. Era muy tarde y la celebración había terminado. Todas las mujeres habían vuelto a sus casas y ya sólo quedábamos allí él y yo.

— Tú dirás —me bebí media jarra casi de golpe.

Castiel sorbió su cerveza y luego la dejó a un lado junto a la mía.

— ¿Alguna vez te... te has tocado _ahí?_

¿Dónde era ahí? Por la inclinación de su cabeza supuse que hablaba de lo que había debajo de mi tartán.

— Claro, tío. Voy a mear todos los días. Varias veces, además.

— No así, sino de otra manera.

Fruncí el ceño porque no le entendía.

— ¿Qué otra manera? —le pregunté—. ¿Hay más maneras?

Lo vi lamerse los labios y enrojecer levemente.

— ¿Puedo... me dejas tocarte así y te enseño?

Dudé un poco porque los hombres no se tocaban ahí entre ellos, ¿no? No lo tenía claro, pero de todas formas Castiel no era un tío cualquiera; habíamos crecido juntos y llevaba años enseñándole precisamente esa zona para ver a cuál de los dos le salía vello antes. Que tocara no iba a suponer nada, ¿no?

Asentí y me relajé. Le di otro sorbo a mi cerveza y me eché hacia atrás apoyándome con los codos sobre el suelo y estirando las piernas.

Castiel no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a deslizar su mano recorriendo hacia arriba la cara interna de mi muslo. Debo reconocer que un cosquilleo me invadió el cuerpo, pero en ese momento pensé que simplemente se trataba de cosquillas y nada más.

Tenía la palma cálida y suave, como si no hubiera cogido la empuñadura de un arma en la vida. Cuando llegó a esa _zona,_ no pude evitar dar un pequeño respingo y una sonrisilla tonta se me escapó de los labios. Al ver la seriedad de su rostro, tosí y me relajé. Confiaba plenamente en él, así que cerré los ojos y me dediqué a sentir lo que quería enseñarme.

Noté sus dedos al principio titubeantes, tocándome con delicadeza, como si temiera hacerme daño. Al poco ganó confianza y sus caricias fueron más certeras. Separé un poco más las piernas para dejarle hacer. A partir de ahí mis recuerdos se volvieron algo más difusos.

Su mano me recorría toda la zona, rozando mis testículos y jugando levemente con ellos. Luego fue directo a mi polla. Ésta se había elevado un poco, pero no le eché cuenta porque a veces me pasaba. Nunca me había puesto a investigar por qué, pero ahora era así.

Durante un segundo me preocupé pensando que no era normal, pero al sentir la mano de Castiel rodeándome sin sentirse extrañado, supe que eso era lo que tenía que pasar.

Comencé a jadear sin darme cuenta. Había entrado en calor como me había prometido Castiel, y ahora otra sensación nacía dentro de mi cuerpo. No sabía explicarlo, pero era inigualable, único, y ojalá que no se acabara nunca.

Me levanté el kilt hasta la cintura para mirarme. Me sorprendió ver el tamaño que tenía. ¿Alguna vez había estado así de grande e hinchada? ¿Era normal?

Lejos de preocuparme, me dejé llevar por Castiel, que seguía rodeándome con la mano sin parar ni un solo momento.

— Cas —jadeé—. No pares.

Él negó con la cabeza. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y resecos, con la mirada fija en mí, siempre pendiente de mí.

Un burbujeo incesante tomó posesión de mi estómago para luego bajar hacia el abdomen. No sabía qué me estaba pasando, pero no quería que terminara.

Con las piernas un poco dobladas y separadas, movía las rodillas de dentro hacia fuera, nervioso por todo aquello, incapaz de poder parar.

Entonces Castiel hizo algo con la mano. No supe bien qué fue; si fue un giro de muñeca o apretó algo más el agarre, pero de pronto todo mi cuerpo estalló. Sé que murmuré algo, que jadeé insistentemente, pero yo sólo recuerdo la sensación que se apoderó de mí. Fijé la vista en la mano de Castiel y me perdí en ella, viendo cómo de mi cuerpo salía un líquido blanquecino que resbalaba entre sus dedos y nos manchaba a ambos la ropa.

Jadeé más fuerte, y Castiel me tapó la boca. Cerré los ojos y me dejé ir del todo. Cuando reaccioné me incorporé asustado pensando que me había quedado dormido.

— ¿Me he dormido? —pregunté asustado.

— No. Sólo has estado ausente un par de minutos —Castiel me había bajado el kilt y ya no parecía tener manchada la mano—. ¿Te ha gustado?

— Esto bien vale un mes pelando patatas —bromeé—. O dos.

Su sonrisa iluminó ese pequeño y oscuro lugar donde estábamos escondidos jugando a ser mayores.

— Me alegro. Tienes la piel sonrosada. Ya te dije que entrarías en calor.

Eso era mejor que entrar en calor. Entonces me asaltaron un montón de dudas. ¿Podría volver a hacerlo? ¿Sólo lo podía hacer Castiel? ¿Qué era lo que me había pasado? Él pareció leerme el pensamiento.

— Te lo explicaré todo —dijo serio. Estaba seguro de que debía de parecer un idiota mirándole, pero él no dio muestras de pensar que yo era tonto.

— ¿Puedo practicar contigo? —mi pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa según la cara que puso, pero asintió.

— Comenzaremos por el principio —dijo tumbándose a mi lado—. Muchas veces empiezas desde el principio, pero es lo mismo; comienzas las caricias igual —se levantó el kilt y enseñó una visible erección. Yo no pude evitar mirarle.

— ¿Por qué estás así? —yo aún no entendía que, a partir de ese momento en que había despertado a la bestia, ésta tendría vida y pensamientos propios.

— Porque me gustas —fue su sencilla respuesta.

Lo agarré con algo de miedo. Luego comencé a subir y a bajar la mano tal y como había hecho él. Supe que lo estaba haciendo bien cundo lo oír contener la respiración. Era curioso cómo sin tocarme comenzaba a sentir esas burbujas de nuevo en mi estómago. También se me puso tiesa de nuevo. Tenía miles de preguntas y de sentimientos nuevos abordando mi cuerpo, pero sabía que Cas me las explicaría todas, mientras tanto ahora era su momento de entrar en calor.

Lo veía jadear, conteniendo el aliento entre los labios, viendo cómo su vientre subía y bajaba conforme respiraba.

No sé por qué lo hice. Aún hoy en día no entiendo cómo nació esa necesidad en mí, pero en mi mente se formó la frase y tuve que decirla.

— Cas —jadeé mirándole—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Fue como si de pronto me hubiera convertido en su maestro.

Tras mis palabras, Castiel gruñó mientras comenzaba a mancharme toda la mano con esas pegajosas manchas blancas. Y no me importó. Yo sólo tenía ojos para él. Lo veía contraerse, sonriendo apenas con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Por instinto le acaricié un pezón por debajo de la camisa. Uno que tenía un bonito lunar encima. Castiel gimió y se contrajo sin apartar los ojos de mí.

— Dean... —jadeó cuando su cuerpo pareció calmarse del todo. El mío por el contrario parecía a punto de estallar.

Me puse de rodillas a su lado, me levanté el kilt y, agarrándome de nuevo la erección, me acaricié un par de veces hasta que de nuevo volví a correrme sobre él.

Jadeante y agotado, me senté sobre mis rodillas y lo miré. Ambos estuvimos así varios minutos, hasta que él se incorporó bajándose el tartán. Nuestras caras quedaron casi pegadas, con las narices rozándose la una a la otra.

Entonces me besó. Depositó sus labios sobre los míos y me dio mi primer beso. Ahí me di cuenta que eso que acabábamos de hacer era lo que un hombre y una mujer hacían en sus camas por las noches. Eso era lo que el viejo Angus me había explicado cuando iba babeando tras alguna mujer del pueblo. Ahora lo comprendía todo. Sonriendo, me eché hacia delante y lo volví a besar.

Acabábamos de unir nuestras vidas para siempre.

 

 

 

Hay una antigua tradición escocesa que dice que una pareja puede vivir durante un año y un día sin casarse para conocerse y ver si verdaderamente están destinados el uno al otro. Al día siguiente de cumplir ese año, esa pareja debía casarse y unirse de por vida o bien, si no eran compatibles, separarse para siempre.

Nosotros llevábamos casi un año juntos. Lo que sea que tuviéramos, no había pasado de tocamientos, besos y dormir juntos a escondidas alguna que otra vez, pero estábamos satisfechos con eso.

No éramos los únicos hombres que se sentían atraídos por otros hombres en el pueblo, y, aunque la gente con el tiempo lo comprendía, al principio te miraban con cierta mirada en el rostro. Uno de los que entrenaba conmigo cada mañana tenía pareja; un joven algo más mayor que él. Cuando el pueblo se enteró, nadie dijo nada en un principio. A los hombres que le gustaban otros hombres se les consideraba débiles como a las mujeres porque era bien sabido que, las que ponían el amor y la sensibilidad en una relación eran ellas. Si esa relación la formaban dos hombres, uno de los dos era más débil, ¿no?

Castiel y yo jamás nos cuestionamos nada de eso. Ni siquiera nos aventuramos a que nos vieran juntos o sospecharan de nosotros. Él era el futuro líder de los Campbell y cualquier habladuría sobre él podía ser fatal. Por eso, conforme fuimos creciendo, comenzamos a tener más cuidado. Todo el mundo sabía que habíamos crecido juntos, que éramos amigos y compañeros de juegos y entrenamiento. Sólo nosotros dos conocíamos la verdad. Sólo nosotros sabíamos cómo nos hacíamos gemir uno en los brazos del otro. Era algo nuestro y de nadie más.

 

— ¡Levántate el kilt! —oí la voz de Castiel detrás de mí a varios metros de distancia. Estaba llegando la primavera y ese día el sol estaba brillando con fuerza. Incluso el río parecía más calmado que otras veces.

Me giré, y tal y como lo hice, le enseñé que ya llevaba un buen rato esperándole. No me avergonzaba enseñarle mi desnudez ni lo excitado que estaba al verle.

Cuando llegó a mi lado, me observó detenidamente, como solíamos hacerlo desde casi que nos conocimos.

— Ningún pelo —comentó—. Acabaré ganándote.

— Ni lo sueñes —bajé el tartán y le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que se levantara el suyo—. Veamos qué escondes tú.

Castiel obedeció y me enseñó que iba igual de armado que yo, y sin vello.

— Creo que no ganaremos en la vida nuestra apuesta —comenté cuando se levantó el kilt. Le di un beso en los labios y cada uno nos subimos a nuestra rama del árbol. Esos árboles nos habían visto crecer y, estoicos, ahí aguantaban nuestro peso con el paso de los años.

Cuando no estábamos entrenando, solíamos ir allí, a la orilla del río, a encaramarnos sobre sus ramas y ponernos a hablar de nuestras cosas. En un par de días haría un año que estábamos juntos de esa otra manera y tenía en mente una noche especial para ambos. Yo tenía claro que quería pasar toda mi vida a su lado, por eso quería demostrarle que iba en serio. Quería que esa noche, cuando hubiera transcurrido un año y un día, fuera el principio de una nueva vida para ambos. Por desgracia la vida tiene otros planes y no suele contar con tu opinión para llevarlos a cabo.

 

 

 

Frank, líder y jefe del clan Campbell, tuvo un accidente de caballo esa misma tarde y, aunque se hizo todo lo posible por él, las heridas fueron demasiado graves para que su viejo cuerpo pudiera soportarlas y murió al día siguiente, dejando al clan sumido en una profunda tristeza.

Durante ese día no vi a Castiel. Quería abrazarle y decirle que todo saldría bien, pero no pude acercarme a él.

El pueblo comenzó a preparar el entierro y al castillo comenzaron a llegar aliados de todas partes para presentar sus respetos.

Esa noche, cuando al fin pude ver a Castiel, lo hice en la gran sala principal del Castillo.

El féretro estaba en medio del salón, velado por altas velas y arropado por los lloros de las plañideras que impedían el silencio del acto.

Cuando me acerqué al cuerpo del difunto, Castiel, como heredero único y sucesor de su padre, estaba al lado de él, mortalmente serio y con la mirada perdida.

Quise abrazarlo y consolarle. Conocía de sobra esa cara y sabía que la procesión iba por dentro. A diferencia de todos los demás en la sala, él no podía llorar ni mostrarse débil. Por su pueblo, por su gente y por todos los que le seguían, debía demostrar que estaba hecho de otra pasta; la de los líderes. Sólo yo sabía que por dentro estaba hecho pedazos.

Cerré los puños conteniendo las ganas de acunarle y de acogerlo en mi pecho. Cuando me postré ante él jurándole lealtad, agaché la cabeza esperando que él asintiera. Al incorporarme, él me seguía mirando, ésta vez con una calidez especial en los ojos.

— Dean Winchester Campbell —usó mi nombre completo sabiendo que no tenía por qué hacerlo—. A partir de mañana tomarás el puesto de tu padre —levantó la cabeza para buscar a John que estaba a mi lado—. John. Has servido con orgullo y dedicación a este pueblo. Mi padre estaba muy orgulloso de ti.

— El honor ha sido mío y será un placer cederle el puesto a mi hijo —estaba serio y apagado. Él no sólo había perdido a un líder sino a un amigo.

— Ese cambio se debe a que quiero que lideres a mi lado, John. Te proclamo como mi mano derecha.

Mi padre abrió la boca unos segundos, pero luego la cerró y asintió. Jamás lo quiso admitir, pero sé que estaba más que emocionado en ese momento.

 

Enterrar a Frank Campbell fue duro. Había sido un hombre bueno, leal, honesto y buen líder. Verle marchar antes de tiempo fue un duro golpe para todos.

Cuando volvimos del funeral, todo el mundo se dispuso a seguir los nuevos cambios. Castiel sería un buen jefe y todos confiábamos en él.

 

Esa noche me acerqué a su habitación. No le había visto en todo el día pero era normal puesto que debía de estar muy ocupado con todos los cambios. Llamé a la puerta y esperé. Su voz sonó apenas unos segundos más tarde.

— Adelante.

Cerré tras de mí y entré en esa cálida habitación. No había ninguna vela encendida. Sólo la luz de la chimenea iluminaba la instancia.

— Quería ver cómo te encontrabas —fui directo al grano.

— Gracias —se sentó en el borde de la cama y palmeó la colcha a su lado indicando que lo acompañara—. No tengo palabras para agradeceros a ti y a tu padre vuestra lealtad.

— No tienes que darla. Tu padre nos acogió cuando no teníamos dónde ir. Se lo debemos a él.

Castiel esbozó una sonrisa, recordando sin duda a su padre el día que llegaron los Winchester doce años atrás.

— Cas —comencé cuando se quedó callado. No me gustaba verle así de triste y hundido—. Siento tu pesar y, aunque no me creas ahora mismo, el dolor pasará. Yo perdí a mi madre cuando era un niño y sé cómo te sientes —le puse una mano sobre su rodilla—. No estás solo.

— Lo sé —sonrió sin fuerzas—. Siento que tu sorpresa no se haya podido llevar a cabo.

Levanté las cejas asombrado.

— ¿Cómo sabes que tenía algo preparado?

— Porque esta noche hace un año y un día de cuando estuvimos haciendo el tonto debajo de la mesa de la cocina —recordó—. No lo he olvidado. Ojalá pudiera ofrecerte algo mejor para celebrarlo.

Le sonreí porque yo no necesitaba nada más, sólo a él.

— Con ver que estás bien es suficiente para mí.

— No —negó con la cabeza—. Esto es serio y debemos hacerlo bien —luego me miró con esos ojos grandes y azules que podían leerme el alma—. Quédate a dormir.

Reconozco que no tuve palabras para decirle que sí, por suerte asentí con la cabeza para que comprendiera que aceptaba. Su invitación me había pillado tan de sorpresa que me había dejado sin habla. No voy a negar que había fantaseado más de una vez con ir más allá con él, pero nunca le había propuesto nada porque, bueno... sólo teníamos diecisiete años recién cumplidos, y aunque para nosotros nuestra relación era muy seria, aún no habíamos llegado a esa parte de nuestras vidas.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 

Castiel me cubrió de besos y me fue desnudando poco a poco hasta dejarme sin nada encima. Luego le ayudé con su ropa. Las botas fue lo primero que tiró a un lado y luego la camisa, quedándose con el pecho descubierto. No pude evitarlo y me acerqué a lamerle el pezón, ese que tenía un lunar encima. No sabía muy bien por qué pero me gustaba hacerlo. Él reaccionó enredando sus dedos entre mis cabellos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras soltaba un gemido.

Lo arrastré hacia la cama, o me arrastró él a mí, no lo sé, pero cuando tomé consciencia de donde estaba, las mantas y ese esponjoso colchón parecían rodearnos hasta hacer una mullida cueva sólo para nosotros.

Me senté como pude estirando las piernas. Castiel trepó sobre mi cuerpo y se sentó sobre mis caderas rodeándolas. Llevaba la cinturilla del kilt ladeada y las tablas de la prenda medio arrugadas. No sé explicar por qué, pero verle tan salvaje y desinhibido me volvía loco.

Su erección se frotaba con la mía. Podía sentir cómo mi pene buscaba desesperado el suyo, goteando, anhelante por un poco más de fricción.

Sabía que le estaba dejando los muslos pegajosos y un líquido acuoso le estaba manchando los testículos y toda aquella zona. Me quedaba muy poco.

— Dean —jadeó. Movió las caderas agitándolas, haciendo que mi pene quedara hundido y apresado entre sus nalgas. ¿Desde cuándo sabía moverse así?—. Por favor. Por favor.

Ésta vez fui yo el que me moví, clavándome un poco más en su trasero. La sensación era como una dulce tortura. Verle así, a horcajadas sobre mis caderas, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello su boca pegada a mi sien, susurrándome cosas que apenas entendía. Fue demasiado para mi resistencia y comencé a correrme mientras le sostenía las caderas para que no se moviera. Tuve que morderme los labios para no gritar. Entonces puso sus manos sobre las mías y tiró de ellas, haciendo que se separaran así algo más sus nalgas. Movió las caderas y mi pene se resbaló por la lubricación hasta que chocó contra su entrada. Pensé que todo terminaría ahí, pero Castiel hizo presión y se sentó sobre mí. El semen ayudó a la penetración y, con un movimiento seco, me adentré en él hasta el final.

Cas gimió. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y me soltó las manos para volverse a agarrar de nuevo a mis hombros. Levantó las caderas y de nuevo volvió a empalarse con mi miembro, jadeando de placer por lo que estaba sintiendo.

Yo acababa de correrme. Aún sentía el caliente chorro gotearme en los muslos, pero verle, sentirle, y oírle, fue lo más erótico que había visto en la vida. Mi cuerpo reaccionó y, en cuestión de segundos, me estaba corriendo de nuevo, hundiéndome en él haciéndole jadear otra vez.

Supe que se había corrido porque en mi abdomen algo caliente y pegajoso comenzó a resbalar cuando al fin mi cuerpo se quedo quieto. Cuando todo pasó y al ver que Castiel no se movía, lo sostuve con cuidado la espalda y lo tumbé sobre la cama delante de mí, con nuestros cuerpos aún unidos y el kilt de los Campbell ocultando lo que habíamos hecho.

— Sal despacio, por favor —gimió con un hilo de voz.

Asentí. Me incorporé con torpeza y salí de su cuerpo muy despacio. Cuando me miré, tenía todo el abdomen, el pene y los muslos manchados de nuestro semen. También había sangre. Eso me asustó un poco.

Caminé hacia la palangana con agua que había frente a la chimenea y mojé un trapo. Lo escurrí y volví de nuevo a la cama. Castiel seguía en el mismo sitio sin moverse. Le levanté el kilt y le separé las piernas. Había semen y sangre por todas partes.

— Cas —susurré asustado—. Dime que no te he hecho daño, por favor.

Si no me hubiera contestado, seguramente me habría puesto a llorar como un niño.

— La culpa es mía por ir tan rápido —abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

La culpa era de los dos, pero no quise discutir con él. Arreglé con cuidado el estropicio y luego me aseé yo también. Al terminar, me metí en la cama a su lado y nos tapamos con la manta.

— Siento haberte hecho daño —susurré con mi cabeza hundida en el hueco de su cuello. Me sentía avergonzado por haber perdido el control de esa manera.

— Dean, mírame —me pidió, y hasta que levanté la cabeza y fijé mi mirada en él, Castiel no siguió hablando—. Estoy bien, tanto que volvería a repetirlo ahora mismo.

No sabía si creerle. ¿Tan bueno había sido?

— ¿Te ha gustado?

— Sí —admitió sin dudar—. Y tú. ¿Has disfrutado?

Había oído muchas conversaciones de hombres experimentados jactándose sobre ese momento. Ahora tenía que darles la razón.

— Mucho.

— ¿Quieres que cambiemos las posiciones ahora?

Debí de haberme puesto pálido porque Castiel sonrió y me besó en la frente.

— Prometo que no habrá sangre.

Quería creerle, quería entregarme totalmente a él. Confiaba en Castiel más que en mí mismo, así que asentí. Tenía miedo, no iba a negarlo, pero mi curiosidad y deseo de satisfacerle superaba todo lo demás.

Castiel echó la manta hacia atrás mostrando ambos cuerpos desnudos sobre la cama. Me dio un beso en los labios y luego, poco a poco, fue bajando.

Me mordisqueó el cuello y pasó la lengua por mi pecho hasta llegar a mis pezones. Los lamió y succionó y me hizo reír. Eso consiguió que me relajara un poco. Cuando siguió su recorrido hacia abajo, iba dejando un reguero húmedo tras su lengua. Un rastro que mi piel caliente iba secando conforme iba bajando más y más. Al llegar a mis caderas pensé que pararía, que me cogería entre sus manos y me daría placer, pero no, estaba equivocado; entreabrió sus labios y sin dudar, acogió mi miembro entre ellos.

Contuve el aliento porque nunca me había hecho algo así. No sabía que podía hacerse y el descubrimiento me dejó extasiado.

Con una mano sobre mis testículos y en la base de mi pene, me fue succionando cada vez más profundamente hasta que pude jurar haberme colado por entero hasta su garganta.

Cuando me dejó ir, eché de menos esa cálida humedad que me había envuelto por completo. Lo miraba ávido por aprender de él, por ver qué haría ahora. Él parecía tomárselo con calma, así que lo dejé hacer.

Jamás imaginé que sentir su lengua en mi trasero fuera tan placentero. Hasta que deslizó un dedo. Entonces supe que lo mejor quedaba por llegar.

Castiel no tuvo prisa ni se dejó llevar por mis ruegos y súplicas para que me diera lo que mi cuerpo tanto necesitaba. Aprovechó la lubricación de mi cuerpo para introducir un segundo dedo y testarme para ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

— Cas, por favor —le rogué por última vez casi con lágrimas en los ojos—. Nunca te he pedido nada. Nunca...

No pude seguir hablando porque Castiel se había acomodado entre mis piernas y había comenzado a deslizarse poco a poco. Estaba tan necesitado, tan desesperado por ese momento, que al sentirle dentro no pude evitar soltar un jadeo de satisfacción. Eso debió de anunciarle que estaba más que preparado. A partir de ahí ya no me dio más tregua.

 

No sé cuántas veces me corrí. No las conté. Tampoco él. Sólo sé que acabamos exhaustos y jadeantes cuando el sol despuntaba por la ventana del fondo. Mi cuerpo se tumbó tembloroso junto al suyo, saciado y feliz por haber vivido juntos ese momento. Habíamos unido nuestras vidas y ya nada podría separarnos.

 

 

 

Cuando me levanté la mañana siguiente, Castiel ya no estaba en la cama. Sabía que tenía obligaciones pendientes y que el pueblo iba a estar muy pendiente de él en esos primeros días como jefe, así que era normal que se hubiera levantado.

Yo me lo tomé con algo más de calma. Mientras me vestía no pude evitar pensar en lo que había sucedido en esa cama durante la noche. Recordarlo hizo que se me tiñeran las mejillas de un profundo color rosa.

Una vez listo y preparado, bajé a la sala principal dispuesto a ocupar mi nuevo cargo y a ser digno de él. Ahí descubrí que teníamos visita. Una importante además.

— Dean —Castiel miró por encima de su invitado y caminó hacia mí—. Quiero presentarte a mi cuñado Robert, el marido de Anna. No le conoces porque hace mucho que no viene a nuestras tierras.

— Siento haberme perdido el funeral de tu padre, Castiel —dijo el hombre saludándome mientras tanto con un asentimiento de cabeza—. He estado muy ocupado, y por eso quería hablar contigo.

— Dean es mi hombre de confianza junto con John Winchester. Esperaremos a que llegue y trataremos el tema contigo.

Robert debía de ser mayor que Frank, y me chocó bastante que estuviera casado con la hermana de Castiel.

Había visto a Anna una sola vez. Era una muchacha tímida y dulce, de pelo rojizo y grandes ojos azules. Robert podía ser perfectamente su abuelo.

 

Mi padre llegó apenas dos minutos más tarde y Robert comenzó a contarnos qué le había traído a nuestras tierras.

— Quieren mis tierras, Castiel, las que tu padre dio como dote a Anna el día de nuestro matrimonio. Yo ya no soy ningún niño y cada vez me cuesta más mantener los ataques a ralla, por eso te pido tu ayuda. Somos de la misma familia y apelo a tu bondad para que me ayudes a solventar este problema que atormenta a mi pueblo.

— Al igual que tus tierras son también las mías, tu pueblo también es el mío, y por ello debemos proporcionarle un hogar seguro para vivir —la respuesta de Castiel me dejó sin habla. Parecía que hubiera madurado cien años de la noche a la mañana—. ¿Qué opinas, John?

Como mano derecha que era de él, mi padre asintió.

— Propongo que pongas a tus mejores guerreros a vigilar día y noche para evitar posibles ataques.

— Ya no me quedan guerreros valientes. Los pocos que tengo o son demasiado jóvenes o son demasiado viejos, y ambos grupos están totalmente desentrenados.

— Mi hijo Dean entrenará a tus hombres.

Castiel y yo nos miramos de reojo. ¿Podía John hacer eso?

Robert me miró esperanzado.

— ¿Harías eso por mí, muchacho? ¿Entrenarías a mis hombres?

— Dean es de mi confianza y puedes contar con él de la misma manera que cuento yo —la voz de Castiel era ahora un poco más fría que antes.

Yo me asusté. ¿Es que no iba a decir que tenía que quedarme? ¿O es que acaso quería que me fuera a la otra punta de las tierras altas?

— Mi hijo Dean es el mejor guerrero que tenemos y entrenará a los tuyos con valor y brío —John hablaba muy orgulloso de él—. Mi otro hijo, Sam, se quedará y entrenará con nuestros hombres en caso de que necesites refuerzos.

— Que así sea —Robert les dio la mano a ambos sellando así el trato que habían hecho. Cuando me dio la mano a mí, no pude evitar sentirme como un objeto con el que podían comercializar sin poder decir nada. Tenía que hablar con Castiel cuanto antes.

 

 

 

Hasta esa noche no pude reunirme con él a solas. Fue en su dormitorio. Entré sin llamar y lo pillé abriéndose los botones de la camisa. En otras circunstancias le habría ayudado a desprenderse de la prenda, pero ahora era imperioso que hablásemos.

— ¿Por qué no has corregido a mi padre y le has dicho que me quede en el castillo?

Castiel desvió la mirada. Eso me dio mala espina.

— Porque tiene razón; eres el más indicado para ir a ayudar a Robert.

— Mi padre es mejor guerrero que yo, y sabe enseñar bien. Él también puede hacerlo.

— Tu padre tiene un nuevo puesto y no puedo deshacer mis palabras después de que todo mi pueblo lo haya aceptado.

— Tú mandas sobre tu pueblo, Cas —levanté la voz sin saberlo—. Si hubieras corregido a mi padre, nadie te habría dicho nada.

Castiel levantó la mirada para mirarme. Jamás había visto sus ojos mirarme así.

— No puedo poner en riesgo la seguridad del clan de Robert, ni el mío propio, ni mi propia palabra, sólo para darte a ti el gusto.

Sus palabras dolieron más de lo que aún hoy en día estoy dispuesto a admitir.

— Pensé que acabábamos de empezar algo juntos, Cas —susurré—, tú y yo.

— El deber está por encima de todo, Dean.

Asentí comprendiendo que había sido un idiota.

— Si ese es tu deseo entonces, mi señor —recalqué el formalismo para que se diera cuenta que cualquier otro tratamiento entre nosotros se había acabado.

— Dean, no te lo tomes así —intentó cogerme del brazo pero lo esquivé y caminé hacia la puerta. Él me siguió—. No te vayas así, por favor. En el fondo sabes que esto es lo que tenemos que hacer.

Agarré el pomo con fuerza dispuesto a irme dando un portazo, pero cambié de opinión. Me volví y lo miré a los ojos.

— En el fondo lo único que sé es que cualquier lazo que nos uniera a ti y a mí se ha roto para siempre.

— Dean...

No le contesté, no pude. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y salí caminando rápido de allí temeroso de que viera mis lágrimas. Nuestra unión, nuestros sueños de estar toda la vida juntos se habían roto.

Empaqueté mis pocas pertenencias y me dispuse a preparar mi caballo. Saldría con Robert antes del amanecer. Un nuevo hogar y un nuevo destino me esperaban.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

 

 

 

Fraserburgh 1.363.

 

 

 

— Jamás me acostumbraré a este frío —y lo decía en serio. Mira que llevaba años viviendo en las tierras altas, pero mi cuerpo parecía no entrar en calor nunca.

— Pues te has venido a vivir demasiado al norte, entonces.

Tuve que darle la razón a Christian. Desde que llegué a las tierras de Robert cinco años atrás, supe que jamás soportaría esa humedad. Si antes ya tenía frío, estar cerca del mar y más al norte que antes no mejoraba la cosa.

Durante todo este tiempo he estado muy ocupado. Los hombres de Robert necesitaban con urgencia alguien que los guiara y les enseñara a luchar como verdaderos guerreros, y yo me tomé mi trabajo muy en serio desde el mismo segundo en que llegué. Eso me ayudó a mantener la mente alejada de Castiel. Pensé, iluso de mí, que con el tiempo podría olvidarle, pero lo cierto es que lo único que he conseguido ha sido dedicarle varios minutos al día para rememorarle, prácticamente como si fiera algún tipo de ritual.

No solía tener días libres. No me gustaban, así que cuando no tenía nada que hacer, las pocas veces que eso ocurría, me iba a dar una vuelta por las montañas. A veces iba al río, otras veces si no hacía tanto frío, llegaba hasta los acantilados.

Intentaba alejarme de Cas, pero cuanto más huía, más me acercaba emocionalmente a él.

Me gustaba sentarme sobre una roca y mirar cómo la vida pasaba ante mis ojos, cómo el mundo seguía adelante sin mí. Sentía la naturaleza bajo mis pies, a mi alrededor, sobre mi cabeza. Respiraba profundamente y pensaba si ese era el camino correcto para mí.

Me alejé de Castiel enfadado. Han pasado cinco años y todos los días recuerdo nuestra última conversación. Con el paso del tiempo he aprendido a comprender lo que quería decirme con eso del deber, pero mi amor por él estaba por encima de todo. Yo lo habría dejado todo por él, tuviera razón o no. Supongo que eso ya no importa.

— Así que aquí es donde vienes cuando no estás rompiéndonos el lomo con tus entrenamientos, ¿no?

Me volví al oír a Christian y lo miré. Kane, como lo llamaban sus compañeros de entrenamiento, era un tío peculiar. Con el pelo largo y algo rebelde y salvaje, era el candidato perfecto para sustituirme cuando volviera a casa. Eso si volvía alguna vez. En esos cinco años no había tenido valor de visitarles. Encontrarme con Castiel me aterraba demasiado. No le temía a él, sino a mí, porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando lo viera.

— Necesito un lugar para pensar nuevos elementos para torturaros —bromeé—. ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí? No te hacía muy amante de la naturaleza.

— Te equivocas —me corrigió—. Los campos de brezos me dan la vida, pero no suelo venir aquí. Me trae... muchos recuerdos.

— Ya... —contesté demasiado escueto—. A mí también.

— He venido para esconderme un rato. Están decorando el castillo para el cumpleaños del señor y la verdad, no me van mucho esas cosas.

— Te entiendo —Kane al menos iba a poder salvarse de la fiesta. Yo estaba sentenciado a vivirla un año más, y no es que tuviera algo contra Robert, es que nunca me habían gustado las fiestas de cumpleaños.

Con calma, me levanté y me sacudí el tartán desprendiéndolo de las hojas que se habían pegado a la tela.

— Te veré mañana en el entrenamiento.

— Hasta mañana, Dean.

Ya había avanzado varios pasos cuando oí que me llamaba.

— Dean —me volví para ver qué quería—. No sé qué te ha podido pasar, pero no deberías atormentarte más.

Le sonreí porque no sabía qué decirle. Me giré de nuevo y volví al castillo. ¿Sería cierto que durante todos estos años he estado atormentándome?

 

 

 

Esa misma noche cené con Robert y con Anna. No solía hacerlo porque yo mismo me había auto impuesto un horario muy estricto que me obligaba a cenar pronto, acostarme en seguida y a levantarme antes que nadie. No era feliz así, pero era la única manera que había encontrado de mantener mis propios fantasmas a raya. Entonces no me había dado cuenta, pero me había resignado a vivir sin luchar por lo que quería. ¿Para qué si Castiel no estaba dispuesto a luchar por mí? Es imposible luchar para mantener la llama del amor encendida si cuando uno la intenta encender, el otro sopla.

Conforme fue avanzando la cena, noté a Robert más cansado de lo habitual. Era un hombre muy mayor, curtido en muchas batallas y hastiado ya por el paso de los años.

— Dean, ¿podrías acompañarme a mi despacho?

Me pareció curioso que después de la cena me invitara a su despacho. Era tarde y ya no quedaba casi nadie por la sala. Asentí y me levanté de la mesa. Anna se había excusado un rato atrás casi a mitad de la cena. Cuando llegué precedido por Robert, descubrí que ella estaba allí, sentada en el sofá de cuero que había delante de la chimenea sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos.

— Dean —me saludó cordialmente—. Gracias por acudir.

Me senté en el sillón que había al lado y los miré, ambos mirándome desde ángulos distintos del despacho.

— No voy a andarme con rodeos, Dean. Voy a ser franco y directo.

Asentí. Mejor así porque no soportaba que la gente se andase con rodeos cuando tenían que decirme algo.

— No es un secreto que soy mucho mayor que mi mujer —la miró—, y tampoco es un secreto que estoy demasiado mayor para según qué cosas, pero el deber es el deber y hay cosas que no puedo hacer ya por mí mismo.

Lo miré fijamente porque no tenía claro qué quería decirme.

— Quiero preguntarte si puedo contar contigo para que nos ayude a mi mujer y a mí a tener un heredero.

¡Pues sí que había ido directo al grano! Y menos mal que yo estaba sentado, sino me habría caído redondo al suelo.

— ¿Perdón? —sonreí con una risa nerviosa creyendo que lo que me había dicho había sido producto de mi imaginación.

— Robert está mayor, Dean —fue Anna la que habló, con su acento dulce y sus ojos grandes y azules tan parecidos a los de Castiel. Ojalá hubiera podido apartarlos de ellos—, y aunque lo hemos intentado durante años, no hemos conseguido ser bendecidos con un hijo. El tiempo se nos agota y, si no tenemos un descendiente, otros clanes que no están en términos amistosos con nosotros podrían tomarse la libertad de su mano y conquistar nuestras tierras.

Fruncí el ceño intentando atar todos los cabos.

— Castiel no dejará que nadie os ataque. Jamás lo permitiría.

— No queremos acarrearle problemas —fue Robert el que habló—. Créeme que no te lo pediríamos si no pensáramos que fuera muy importante.

— Confiamos en ti, Dean, y sabemos que sabrás guardar silencio en el caso de que conciba un hijo.

Me estaba empezando a faltar el aliento.

— ¿Por qué yo? —quise saber a pesar de los elogios que me habían regalado. Sin duda podrían buscar a cualquier forastero que sirviera para tal fin.

— Porque no me queda mucho de vida, Dean —Robert hablaba con conocimiento de causa. Él mejor que nadie sabía cómo se sentía—, y no conozco a nadie más leal que tú. Si no aceptas, lo comprenderemos y todo seguirá como hasta ahora —sonrió levemente, intentando quitarle algo de hierro a la conversación—. Seguimos confiando en ti plenamente, y cuando yo no esté, tú serás la mano derecha de mi esposa.

Un frío me recorrió la espalda. No estaban hablando sólo de acostarme con la mujer de otro hombre, del jefe del clan ni más ni menos, sino además hacerle un hijo. Un hijo que sería mío en silencio y al que nunca podría llamar como tal.

— No... no sé qué decir —tartamudeé inconsciente de ello—. No puedo aceptar. No... no puedo.

— No te preocupes, Dean. Ha sido un atrevimiento por nuestra parte preguntarte semejante cosa —la voz dulce de Anna hizo que la mirara y que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas—. Gracias por escucharnos igualmente.

Me levanté algo mareado del sillón, incapaz de hacer que esa habitación dejara de dar vueltas.

— Gracias de todas formas, Dean —Robert me estrechó la mano con fuerza y eso provocó que mi cabeza se centrara un poco y dejara de dar vueltas—. Mañana celebraremos mi cumpleaños con una cena por todo lo alto.

Eso me pareció raro.

— ¿No es a la hora de comer como todos los años? —pregunté esperando que sí, porque si era por la noche, eso cambiaría definitivamente mi hora habitual de irme a la cama.

— Mi hermano viene de camino y no le daba tiempo a llegar antes porque ha estado de viaje. Ha anunciado su llegada para mañana por la tarde.

Castiel. Cas iba a estar en el cumpleaños de Robert. ¿Por qué este año si nunca había asistido a ninguno?

Me excusé como pude y salí de allí con la sensación de haber recibido una paliza. No recuerdo cómo llegué a mi cama, simplemente fui consciente cuando estaba entre las sábanas hecho un ovillo pensando que no estaba preparado para volver a verle por mucho que hubiera pasado el tiempo, para mí el dolor seguía siendo igual de fuerte que el primer día.

 

 

 

Estuve toda la mañana ocupado entrenando como siempre. Hubiera seguido con los muchachos un rato más, pero a la hora de comer la mayoría estaban ya demasiado nerviosos por la fiesta de cumpleaños y no podían evitar sentirse ansiosos. Llevaban todo el día hablando sobre las chicas a las que invitarían a bailar y yo no pude luchar contra el deseo de todos ellos. Incluso me sentí un poco celoso de todo eso. ¿Cuándo había dejado mi juventud atrás? Yo no era mucho más mayor que ellos, pero sí que tenía el corazón partido en mil pedazos. ¿Cómo se recuperaba uno de eso?

 

Supe que Cas había entrado en el salón porque de pronto mi cabeza se volvió hacia él para verle pasar en el pasillo que se abrió en el centro por todos los asistentes. Robert y Anna iban con él saludando con cordiales sonrisas y yo no sabía dónde meterme. Hubiera salido corriendo si hubiera podido.

Cuando llegaron hacia mí, Robert y Anna me saludaron de igual modo, cordiales y amables, como siempre habían sido conmigo. Luego llegó Castiel.

Debo admitir que no pude evitar mirarle de arriba abajo. Ya no era ese niño esmirriado y flacucho más parecido a un palo que otra cosa. Ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho. No era tan alto ni tan fuerte como yo, pero se había desarrollado bien.

— Dean —alargó la mano hacia mí para estrecharla con la mía—. Me alegra verte. Tienes buen aspecto.

— Tú también —respondí en el acto. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que no había podido olvidarle? ¿Que no lo había perdonado? ¿Que estaba ahora más confundido que nunca?

La voz fuerte de Robert anunció el comienzo de la fiesta y eso evitó que yo me quedara boqueando como un idiota sin decir nada en concreto. La música comenzó a sonar y la gente comenzó a beber y a bailar.

Para la cena se habían habilitado unas mesas largas y taburetes a ambos lados del salón. Habría varias actuaciones y espectáculos para entretener a los invitados. No se podía decir que Robert no celebraba a lo grande las fiestas que organizaba. Cuando me di cuenta que me habían dejado sentado en una esquina de la mesa principal al lado de Castiel, no supe si echarme a llorar o empezar a beber directamente. Empecé por eso último. Sabía que Castiel me dirigía alguna que otra mirada de vez en cuando, pero su hermana lo mantenía distraído contándole cosas y recordando anécdotas de su infancia. Mientras tanto yo me dejaba llevar bebiendo una cerveza tras otra.

Durante la cena Castiel se levantó y desapareció durante un buen rato. No supe a dónde fue, pero me daba igual, ¿no? No debía de ignorarle tanto cuando lo seguí con la mirada cuando apareció al fondo del salón. Mientras cruzaba la amplia estancia, lo sometí a un escrutinio hasta que llegó a mi lado.

— ¡Arriba ese kilt! —le solté en un susurro bromeando como solíamos decirnos cuando nos encontrábamos en el río. Me di cuenta tarde de que ya no teníamos esa intimidad y que, posiblemente, las cervezas de más me habían soltado la lengua más de la cuenta.

Castiel se lo tomó con calma. Agarró su jarra, le dio un trago largo a su cerveza, la dejó sobre la mesa y luego se giró sobre la silla hacia mí. Entonces, sin ningún reparo, se levantó la tela todo lo que pudo. Yo estaba sentado en una esquina casi pegado a la pared, y menos mal, porque sino habríamos tenido que dar bastantes explicaciones.

Al principio no quise mirar, pero me fue imposible no hacerlo, y acabé echándole una mirada más larga de lo que debiera. Cuando se bajó de nuevo la tela, estuve a punto de rogarle que no lo hiciera, pero me limité a llenarme de nuevo la jarra y a bebérmela casi entera. Él no dijo nada; sonrió con una mueca casi imperceptible en su rostro y se concentró en las actuaciones que iban a comenzar.

La mujer que tocaba el arpa era soporífera, aunque debo admitir que lo hacía muy bien. Me habría venido bien tener mi cama allí porque me habría ayudado a dormir toda la noche de un tirón.

La siguiente actuación fue algo más animada donde varias muchachas con cintas en el pelo bailaban al compás de la música. Los ojos de los hombres de la sala no se apartaron de las mujeres en ningún momento. A mí me aburrieron, supongo que si hubieran sido muchachos le habría prestado más atención.

Un hombre con un laúd comenzó a tocar varios minutos más tarde y atrajo toda la atención, serenando a los invitados tras el baile de las chicas. Con voz clara y un acento pulcro y limpio, el hombre comenzó a cantar una hermosa [canción](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C9PhFq2_EI8).

 

 _“_ _If you've been hiding from love_  
If you've been hiding from love  
I can understand where you're coming from  
I can understand where you're coming from.”

 

“ _If you've suffered enough_  
If you've suffered enough  
I can understand what you're thinking of  
I can see the pain that you're frightened of.”  
  
“And I'm only here  
To bring you free love  
Let's make it clear  
That this is free love  
No hidden catch  
No strings attached  
Just free love  
No hidden catch  
No strings attached  
Just free love.”

 

Tardé en darme cuenta que la letra podía ajustarse a mi vida y a mí mismo. Miré a Cas de reojo para descubrir por su cara que él estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. Los dos, incómodos, aguantam os estoicos cómo ese hombre seguía cantando lo que parecía ser nuestras vidas. Así lo había querido Castiel y así lo acepté yo , sólo que yo aún parecía estar atascado en la primera estrofa y no había llegado a eso del amor libre. 

 

 _“I've been running like you_  
I've been running like you  
Now you understand why I'm running scared  
Now you understand why I'm running scared  
  
I've been searching for truth  
I've been searching for truth  
And I haven't been getting anywhere  
No, I haven't been getting anywhere.”

 

 

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento en el despacho de Robert?

Castiel me miró tardando en reaccionar. Asintió y se levantó. Yo fui detrás. Cuando llegué al despacho de Robert, él ya me estaba esperando dentro. Cerré la puerta y caminé hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca de él.

— Robert y Ana me han preguntado si puedo ayudarles a darles un heredero —no quise explicarle más, Cas no era tonto. Además, tampoco podría haberme parado a darle más detalles.

Él se acercó un poco más, quedando completamente dentro de mi espacio personal. Tendría que haberle dicho algo, pero me gustaba que lo hiciera. ¡Cómo lo había echado de menos!

— ¿Qué les has dicho?

Su pregunta me dejó estupefacto.

— Les he dicho que no, por supuesto.

¿Eso que se veía reflejado en su cara era desaprobación?

— Cada uno somos dueños de nuestros actos y de nuestras acciones, tanto si se llevan a cabo, como si no.

— ¿Qué coño quieres decir con eso? —sí, fui un tanto grosero, pero no me esperaba esa respuesta.

— ¿Por qué me lo has contado, Dean? Ni Anna ni Robert me han dicho nada por lo que deduzco que quieren que esto lo sepa cuanto menos gente, mejor.

Mi silencio, al no saber qué responderle, le dio la respuesta.

— ¿Buscabas mi aprobación?

— No —mentí—. No lo sé. No sé por qué te lo he contado —entonces levanté la mirada de alfombra del suelo y lo miré. Esos ojos azules me obligaron a decir la verdad—. Pensé que me dirías que no lo hiciera.

— ¿Por celos o por locura?

Esa respuesta tampoco la tenía clara.

— Dean. No puedo decirte lo que tienes y lo que no tienes que hacer.

— Es curioso que me digas eso porque es lo que siempre has hecho. Para ti el deber siempre ha estado por encima de todo.

Castiel me miró severo, con un rictus seco y austero.

— Tú siempre has podido elegir, Dean. Yo no. Yo tengo un pueblo al que guiar y proteger. No puedo desviarme de lo que se espera de mí.

— Ya... —me alejé un paso hacia atrás, alejándome de esos labios tentadores—. Entonces supongo que no te molestará que me acueste con tu hermana, ¿no? Supongo que hasta te gustará que haga lo que se supone que debo hacer.

Castiel apretó más los labios hasta formar una línea recta.

— Vuelvo a decirte que las decisiones las tomas tú, Dean.

— Bien —caminé hacia la puerta. Antes de tomar el pomo entre mis dedos y salir de allí, me volví para soltarle lo último que tenía que decirle—. Estúpidamente pensé que podría importante con quién me acostaba y con quién no, que podrías sentir algo y que me dirías que no lo hiciera. Ya veo que me has sacado totalmente de tu vida hasta tal punto que no te importa lo que haga ni con quién.

No esperé para ver si me contestaba o no. Ambas reacciones me habrían molestado, así que abandoné el despacho lo más rápidamente que pude. Por el pasillo me topé con Anna, así que aproveché la determinación que había tomado.

— He cambiado de idea —le dije mirándola fijamente. No necesité especificar porque sabía a qué me refería—. Cuando dispongas, estaré a tu completa disposición.

— Esta noche —respondió ella sin inmutarse—. Te espero en el despacho de mi marido después de la media noche.

Asentí, y me quedé plantado en el pasillo viendo cómo se alejaba, preguntándome si no me había dejado llevar por el momento.

Esa noche, cuando entré en el despacho a la hora que Anna me habían indicado, Castiel ya había abandonado el castillo.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

**CAPITULO 5**

 

 

 

 

Cuando vi a Anna venir acelerada hacia mí aquella lluviosa mañana, ya sabía lo que iba a decirme. Me excusé del entrenamiento y dejé a los muchachos practicando mientras me acercaba a ella. Traía una cara radiante de felicidad. Traía cara de lo que iba a decirme.

— Dean —se paró ante mí con un brillo especial en la mirada. Estaba resplandeciente—. Ha sucedido.

Yo no necesitaba más. Sabía que me estaba diciendo así que estaba embarazada y yo sentí una enorme alegría en el pecho. No nos abrazamos, no podíamos, porque a pesar de haber compartido ese momento tan íntimo, Anna y yo nos habíamos convertido en buenos amigos. Nunca me había acercado demasiado a ella porque el parecido con su hermano siempre volaba a su alrededor, pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que ella nada tenía que ver con él. Anna era dulce, cariñosa y bondadosa. Ella sí lo habría dado todo por amor.

— Robert quiere hablar contigo. Está tan contento —se resguardó más bajo la capa que traía sobre los hombros al notar las primeras brisas frías del invierno—, pero no vamos a decir nada aún. Queremos esperar para asegurarnos de que todo va bien.

— Claro —sonreí, conteniéndome por abrazarla—. Estoy muy contento por vosotros. De verdad.

— No podríamos haberlo hecho sin ti.

Negué con la cabeza. Técnicamente yo era el padre, aunque no oficialmente. Pensar que el futuro líder del clan sería hijo mío me llenaba de un orgullo que no sabía describir.

 

Cuando me reuní con Robert, el pobre hombre me abrazó emocionado. Cualquier otro hombre se habría enfrentado a muerte con quien hubiera osado acostarse con su mujer, pero ésta circunstancia era distinta y todos lo sabíamos.

Feliz y orgulloso conmigo mismo, esa noche salí a la posada más cercana y bebí hasta que caí redondo.

 

 

 

Todos en el castillo sabían ya del estado de buena esperanza de la señora, y es que Anna lucía con orgullo su embarazo allá donde iba. Se respiraba un aire alegre y jovial porque todos nos contagiábamos de ella y de su humor.

Esa mañana acababa de terminar el entrenamiento cuando un enorme abrazo de oso me pilló desprevenido, me agarró por detrás levantándome en peso y me mantuvo en el aire durante unos segundos mientras intentaba zafarme.

— Menudo guardián estás tú hecho.

Esa voz tras de mí...

— ¡Sammy! —hice presión con los brazos para que abriera los suyos y me soltara. Al volverme, vi a un grandullón que me sacaba una cabeza y que parecía que lo hubieran alimentado los dioses—. ¡Santa Madre de Dios! —no pude evitar exclamar—. ¿Qué diablos te dan de comer los Campbell?

Sam se encogió de hombros.

— Tiene que ser la cerveza —bromeó—. Te veo muy bien, Dean.

— Y yo a ti —volví a darle un abrazo porque ese hombre grande y fuerte era mi hermanito pequeño—. Estás enorme, Sammy.

— Creo que Sam me pega más —sonrió—. ¿Me invitas a una cervezas?

— Claro, sígueme —comencé a andar hacia las cocinas. Normalmente las mujeres no querían que ningún hombre merodeara en sus dominios, pero yo era el favorito de todas, siempre lo había sido, y si les pedía una cerveza, ellas me darían cinco—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Voy a pedirle matrimonio a Jessica. Su clan vive a poca distancia de aquí así que hemos decidido parar un momento a saludarte.

— ¿Hemos? —miré hacia todas partes—. ¿Has venido con papá? —le pregunté ansioso por volver a verle otra vez.

— No, con Castiel. Mi matrimonio será una buena alianza para ambos clanes y va a ir a hablar con su jefe.

— Ah —fue lo único que pude decir—. Castiel siempre mirando primero por su clan.

Sammy me miró raro, claro que él no sabía nada de nada de lo nuestro.

— ¿Cómo quieres que sea? Es un buen jefe, el mejor —comenzó—. Sólo vela por nosotros y su gente va antes que él y sus necesidades.

Ya. ¿Qué me iba a contar a mí? Ajeno a mis pensamientos siguió hablando.

— Sé de clanes que lo han pasado muy mal por culpa de que sus jefes ha descuidado sus obligaciones.

— Ya estamos —ignoré sus comentarios porque tenía razón y para que me entendiera tenía que contarle la historia de mi vida, y la verdad es que no me apetecía nada ahora mismo—. Vamos hacia Ellen. Es aquella —señalé al fondo de la cocina—. Tiene mucho carácter, como todas aquí, pero es una buena mujer.

 

Estuve charlando con Sam un buen rato hasta que se marchó a saludar a Robert que regresaba en ese momento de uno de sus paseos.

Caminé errante por el castillo preguntándome dónde se había metido Castiel. Si había venido con Sam, ¿dónde diablos estaba?

— Arriba ese kilt —oí tras de mí.

Ahí estaba.

Me di la vuelta para ver que salía del despacho de Robert. Traía varios libros en las manos y una sonrisa en el rostro. Quise complacerle, así que agarré los bordes de mi kilt y lo levanté todo lo que pude hasta enseñarle por entero toda mi gloria.

— Veo que al fin te has hecho un hombre y te ha salido vello —comentó. Menudo capullo—. Creo que hasta me has ganado.

— Era fácil —dejé de caer el tartán y me acerqué a él—. Siempre has sido un poco imberbe. En todas partes.

Que le dijera eso cuando llevaba una barba de varios días y el pelo despeinado, seguramente por el viaje, no era justo. Esta tan atractivo...

— Eso es cierto —sonrió. A la cuenta se había tomado a bien mi broma—. Por cierto, me he enterado de la buena nueva. Felicidades.

— Anna y Robert están muy contentos —comenté sin entrar en detalles—. Se lo merecen.

— Sí —se quedó algo pensativo antes de seguir hablando—. He visto a Robert algo cansado, pero quizás ha sido por el paseo. Me ha dicho que suele salir todas las mañanas.

— Le he dicho que se tome las cosas con más calma, pero ya conoces cómo son los jefes de los clanes... su pueblo va siempre primero —le lancé.

— Eso le honra —me miró fijamente sin decir nada más.

Pensé que me volvería a echar la charla sobre las cualidades de un buen líder, pero se quedó callado, mirándome como si no me hubiera visto nunca.

— Te veo bien —dijo. ¿Qué significaba eso?

— Lo estoy —no quise entrar en detalles menores. Él me había dejado ir, así que no tenía derecho a saber nada más sobre mi vida.

— ¡Castiel! —la voz de Sam se oyó abrumadora al fondo del castillo. Cuando volvimos la cabeza, le vimos correr hacia nosotros—. ¡Robert ha caído desplomado en medio de la plaza! ¡No reacciona!

— ¡Llamad al médico, rápido!

Castiel reaccionó a la misma vez que yo. Ambos salimos corriendo a la par. Durante el trayecto que duró nuestra carrera sólo se oían los firmes sonidos de nuestras pisadas. La vida de Robert estaba en peligro y nada iba a detenernos.

Por desgracia para todos, nada se pudo hacer por él. Su corazón, simplemente, se paró. Ese día nublado y frío, el corazón de Robert dejó de latir para siempre dejándonos tristes y desamparados a muchos de nosotros. Él había sido como un segundo padre para mí. Había visto cómo me convertía de un muchacho a un hombre hecho y derecho y había tenido la suficiente confianza en mí como para pedirme algo tan íntimo y personal como que le diera un hijo a su mujer en su nombre. Ese hombre iba a dejar un vacío inmenso en el corazón de todos.

 

Mientras velábamos su cuerpo y esperábamos a que todos su clanes amigos y aliados llegaran para despedirse de él, Castiel y yo decidimos mantener alejada a Anna de todo eso. No queríamos que se alterara demasiado en su estado y temíamos por su salud. Ella pareció sobrellevarlo bien. Quizás, de todos nosotros, la que más concienciada estaba de que algún día Robert tuviera que irse era ella. Ella vivía con él, lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía cómo estaba de salud. Así me lo hizo saber una vez que lo hubimos enterrado tras rendirle nuestro amor y agradecimiento incondicional.

 

 

 

 

 

Aunque la vida siguió adelante y ya asumida la muerte de Robert, ese trance me dio mucho que pensar. Ni siquiera Anna me había insinuado nada, pero yo mismo me prometí proteger y cuidar al hijo de Robert y Anna por encima de todo. Incluso aunque no hubiera llevado mi sangre, me habría hecho ese mismo juramento.

Su muerte también me sirvió para darme cuenta que nada es para siempre y que era mejor decir las cosas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Por eso le pedí a Kane que me sustituyera en el entrenamiento una semana. Quería ir a ver a mi padre, porque a pesar de que aún era joven y gozaba de buena salud, me apetecía ir a verle después de tantos años.

 

Llegué a mi viejo hogar algo expectante. El Castillo de los Campbell tenía mejor aspecto que nunca y la nieve que ya había comenzado a cubrir los alrededores le confería a todo un aspecto casi mágico. Para mí esa nieve fue una tortura a pesar de que no hacía tanta humedad como en el castillo de Robert, pero siempre lo había llevado mal. ¿Es que no me acostumbraría nunca a ese frío?

Apenas me bajé del caballo, John vino hacia mí. No había podido asistir al funeral de Robert porque había estado de viaje y no fue posible avisarle. Ahora que lo veía, podía ver algunas canas en él. Con barba de varias semanas y fuerte como un roble, vino solemne a recibirme con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Papá —me bajé del caballo y le di un abrazo. Él me correspondió de igual manera.

— Hijo —respondió. Cuando se separó para mirarme, pude ver un brillo especial en su mirada—. Quiero que sepas que me complace mucho tu visita y, antes de que se me olvide, me gustaría que supieras lo orgulloso que estoy de ti.

Se me nubló la vista, no lo voy a negar. Me limité a asentir porque sabía que no me iban a salir las palabras.

— Joven Winchester —fue el saludo que profirió Castiel cuando se colocó a mi lado. Que no hubiera señalado que también era un Campbell me pareció curioso—. Bienvenido a tu hogar.

Mi hogar. Lo miré triste sin poderlo evitar y me volví hacia mi padre. John y Castiel eran muy parecidos y era lógico que se llevaran tan bien. Ambos tenían el mismo sentido del deber y de la responsabilidad. No es que yo no lo tuviera, pero debo admitir que siempre me he dejado llevar más por el corazón que por la cabeza.

— Prometo no regañarte con pelar patatas —bromeó John sin saber el resultado de esa tarde. Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme y el cabrón de Cas sonrió mientras me miraba, sabiendo de sobra lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ambos.

— Aunque me castigases, no iría a pelar patatas ahora por nada del mundo. No merece la pena.

John me miró confundido, lógico, porque el mensaje no iba para él. Castiel sí lo captó, y eso le hizo cambiar esa sonrisilla tonta que tenía en la cara por una mueca seria y tosca. No sé por qué lo hice, la verdad, porque no pretendía ser maleducado ni echarle nada en cara. Ya le había perdonado, ¿no? Pero no pude evitarlo porque mi mente, en ese momento, llegó a la conclusión de que si no hubiera hecho caso a Cas aquella tarde y me hubiera hecho castigar en la cocina, jamás habría pasado aquello debajo de la mesa y él y yo no habríamos tenido nada, incluso hubiéramos llegado a ser buenos amigos. Sólo eso, sin el amargo final que en realidad tuvimos.

 

Durante la semana que estuve con los Campbell disfruté el máximo tiempo posible con mi padre y con mi hermano. Visité antiguos amigos y observé sus técnicas de entrenamiento por si podía aprender algo para enseñárselo a mi gente.

Era curioso que ya no pensara en los Campbell como “mi gente” nunca más. Llevaba tanto tiempo fuera de allí y habían pasado tantas cosas, que ese castillo y yo estábamos a años luz el uno del otro.

— Dean —la voz de Castiel sonó tras de mí—. ¿Cuándo tienes pensado regresar?

— Puede que esta tarde —lo cierto era que no lo había pensado. Con Kane al mando podía estar tranquilo de que todo iría bien—. ¿Por?

— ¿Te importa que te acompañe? —mi cara de desconcierto tuvo que ser demasiado evidente al oírle de nuevo—. Si no te apetece no pasa nada. Nos vemos allí.

— No, no —lo agarré del brazo cuando ya casi se iba—. Claro que no me importa. ¿Te viene bien salir esta tarde?

— Estaré preparado en dos horas.

Lo vi marchar y ojalá me hubiera abofeteado allí mismo. No tenía derecho a portarme así con él, a ponérselo tan difícil y a contestarle de esa manera. Ya no sólo porque era el señor del que seguía siendo mi clan, sino porque él había actuado siempre pensando en lo mejor para su gente.

Dos horas más tarde, cuando me subí a mi caballo y salí del establo, él ya estaba esperándome fuera.

— ¿Vamos a paso normal o llevas prisa? —le pregunté, porque no sabía a qué se debía de pronto esa visita.

— Al que tú quieras. No tengo prisa.

Asentí y marqué la marcha. Era un distancia muy larga y lo mejor para los caballos era no esforzarles demasiado el primer día.

Cuando ya llevábamos varias horas de trayecto y cansado de observar el paisaje, me puse a su ritmo y bajé la marcha. Castiel me miró.

— ¿Va todo bien?

— Sí —desde que habíamos salido, mi conciencia no había parado de incordiarme, y sabía que no pararía hasta que no hiciera algo al respecto—. Siento haberte contestado mal cuando llegué y siento haber estado tan distante estos días. Otro jefe en tu situación me habría recordado cuál era mi lugar.

— Y ¿cuál es tu lugar, Dean?

— Que trabajo para ti, que prometí a tu padre honrar el apellido de los Campbell y protegerlos hasta el fin, y cuando él murió, mi promesa siguió en pie cuando ocupaste su lugar. Otro jefe me habría mandado azotar por mi comportamiento.

Castiel tenía los ojos fijos en la crin de su caballo, y no separó la mirada de ahí mientras hablaba.

— Sé como eres, Dean, y precisamente por eso sé que no lo has hecho con el propósito de faltar al respeto al jefe de tu clan —comentó—, sino al muchacho que te mandó lejos cuando tú no querías irte.

— ¡No es que yo no quisiera irme! Perdón —bajé el tono al darme cuenta que varios pájaros habían salido volando por el torrente de mi voz—. Es que... déjalo.

¿Cómo diablos se dice sin parecer tan desgarrador, que con su decisión te partió el corazón, destruyó tus ilusiones y te obligó a no volver a creer en el amor? Con Castiel no hizo falta esa pregunta porque él mismo me respondió.

— Siento cómo lo hice, Dean, pero no siento haberlo llevado a cabo. Necesitaba lo mejor para todos —guardó varios segundos de silencio—. Y tú yo fuimos los únicos que salimos perdiendo.

Yo más que tú, tuve ganas de decir, pero me aguanté. Para mi suerte, él siguió hablando.

— Entiendo tu enfado. Comprendo que no quieras ni mirarme, y que te sientas incómodo a mi lado. Lo siento de veras.

Escupí el aire que me sobraba en la boca. Se me habían secado los labios de pronto y me sentí torpe porque no sabía qué responder.

— Ya todo eso da igual ahora. Cambiemos de tema, por favor —me moví incómodo sobre mi caballo intentando buscar otro tema de conversación—. ¿Qué tal tú? No me has contado para qué vienes a mis dominios —intenté bromear para animarme a mí mismo.

— Le llevo regalos a Anna para el bebé. Mi padre guardó muchas de nuestras ropas cuando éramos pequeños y yo se las quiero dar a ella para su hijo.

— Estoy seguro de que le hará mucha ilusión.

— Eso espero —levantó la cabeza hacia mí por primera vez y me miró—. Gracias por haberles ayudado.

Me sonrojé e hice un movimiento con la cabeza para restarle importancia.

— Sé que quieres cambiar de tema, Dean, pero quiero que sepas una cosa; Mandarte lejos fue lo más duro que he hecho nunca. No ha habido ni un sólo día en que no me acordara de ti, de nuestra última noche juntos y de todo lo que compartimos —guardó unos segundos de silencio mientras yo entraba en shock—. Nunca he dejado de estar enamorado de ti.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

**CAPITULO 6**

 

 

 

— ¿Te gustaba la liebre, no?

Llevaba un rato intentando atrapar algo para cenar. Aunque llevábamos algo de víveres en nuestras alforjas para el viaje, yo necesitaba cazar algo. Después de lo que acababa de oír de sus labios, o me bajaba del caballo y me mantenía ocupado, o me iba a volver loco. Por suerte a Castiel no le pareció raro. Asintió y se quedó acomodando a los animales mientras yo trotaba sobre la nieve intentando dar caza a algo para mantener alejada la mente de sus palabras.

_Nunca he dejado de estar enamorado de ti._

¿Qué diablos se supone que voy a hacer con esa declaración? Sabía que si seguía centrado en esas palabras, jamás me concentraría lo suficiente para cazar una liebre. Lo cierto era que estaba tan descentrado que ya se podía haber puesto un oso a medio metro de mí que yo no lo habría visto porque en mi cabeza giraba una y otra vez todos los momentos que habíamos vivido juntos antes de que todo se fuera al garete.

— Dean, no vayas por ahí.

— Tranquilo —lo tranquilicé con la mano sin llegar a mirarle—. Me conozco muy bien esta zona.

No fue así; la nieve cedió bajo mis pies y de pronto todo el peso de mi cuerpo cayó hacia abajo hasta quedar totalmente sumergido.

— ¡Dean! —oí gritar a lo lejos.

No lo vi, porque no podía ver nada más que agua a mi alrededor, pero Castiel corrió hacia la orilla del río y me tendió la mano.

— ¡Agárrate a mí! —me gritó. Tanteé en el aire porque no veía nada. De pronto noté un par de manos que tiraban de mí hasta sacarme del agua helada—. Hay que quitarte esa ropa antes de que te pongas enfermo.

Le di la razón asintiendo. No podía hablar. Tenía tanto frío que me castañeaban los dientes. Me dolía el cuello por la tensión y el estómago lo tenía tan contraído que dudaba que volviera a su sitio alguna vez.

Sentí cómo me quitaba la ropa mientra yo era incapaz de moverme. Me rodeó con una manta y me acercó al fuego.

— Eres un cabezota —le oí decir. Ahora venía el momento de la bronca y me lo tenía bien merecido—. Teníamos comida de sobra para los dos. ¿Por qué has tenido que ponerte a cazar?

— Porque no quería pensar en lo que me habías dicho —a la cuenta el frío me había congelado el cerebro pero no la lengua.

— Ya veo —fue toda su respuesta.

Durante un buen rato estuvimos en silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Cuando cayó la noche, Castiel se quitó su manta de encima y me rodeó con ella. Fui a decirle que no era necesario, pero entonces me separó los brazos y se coló conmigo debajo de las dos mantas.

— Así entraremos más en calor —dijo.

Asentí, ésta vez sin querer abrir la boca por si metía de nuevo la pata. Él no me había preguntado nada tras mi declaración y yo me preguntaba por qué. Quizás ninguno de los dos estábamos preparados para saber la respuesta.

— Quizás deberíamos tumbarnos para descansar un poco y proseguir el viaje por la mañana.

Le dije que sí. Me tumbé hacia un lado y él se acopló en mi espalda. Desde que había pegado su cuerpo al mío, yo había entrado en calor en cuestión de minutos, pero no se lo dije. Hacía mucho que no lo tenía tan cerca y quería disfrutar un poco más de él antes de que se alejara de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. Se acopló a mi espalda y permaneció callado. Estuvimos así un buen rato, yo mirando el crepitar del fuego frente a mí y él pegado a mi espalda. Podría estar callado, pero yo sabía que no estaba aún dormido.

— Te has mantenido alejado de mí durante años. ¿No pensabas perdonarme nunca?

Ahí estaba la pregunta clave después de tanto rato de silencio.

— Estaba esperando a que me dejara de doler el corazón —le confesé sin miedo ¿Para qué andarme con rodeos y perder más el tiempo?—. Ahora me doy cuenta que, cuanto más alejado he estado de ti, más fuerte me dolía.

Noté su respiración en mi nuca y la suavidad de sus labios sobre esa sensible piel. Sentí entonces la necesidad de seguir hablando.

— Recuerdo esa noche —me sonrojé como un tonto—. La sangre, y lo poco hábil que fui —sonreí. Ahora me hacía gracia, pero entonces no fue nada gracioso—. Espero que no te hayas encontrando con más patosos como yo en tu cama.

— Tú eres el primero y el último que ha estado en mi cama, Dean.

Sus palabras me recorrieron como un escalofrío, como si un trueno me hubiera impactado directamente en la cabeza. Me di la vuelta apretujado contra él dispuesto a decirle que, excepto Anna, no había habido nadie más en mi vida, pero mis pensamientos se fueron por la ventana cuando vi esos labios tan cerca. Supe que estaba perdido, y la verdad, no voy a mentirme, en ese momento me dio igual todo.

Ataqué sus labios como una bestia enjaulada, pidiéndole más, exigiéndole que me lo diera. Sé que gruñí mientras lo besaba. Tenía tanta hambre de él... Y Cas tampoco se quedaba atrás. Me respondía de igual modo y me incitaba a que siguiera haciéndolo.

Cuando pude aplacar mi ansia inicial, me separé levemente de él y lo miré. Debajo de esas mantas, en ese estrecho refugio que habíamos creado apenas se veía nada, pero la luz de la luna fue suficiente para ver el color de sus ojos.

— Cas, yo tampoco....

Me cortó porque realmente no necesitaba escuchar mis palabras.

— Lo sé, Dean, lo sé.

No sabía qué decirle ahora. Tenía tanto que contarle, tantos sueños que de pronto habían vuelto a cobrar vida después de todo ese tiempo. Volví a darme la vuelta y me acurruqué contra su pecho. Necesitaba oír lo que me había dicho un rato atrás, necesitaba que fuera verdad.

— ¿No me has mentido cuando me has dicho eso antes? —me estaba explicando fatal, por suerte Castiel me conocía demasiado bien. Sonrió y volvió a darme un beso detrás de la oreja.

— Cuando te he dicho que nunca he dejado de quererte, no te he mentido. Siempre ha sido así, Dean.

— ¿Por que no has venido antes a visitarme?

— Porque sabía que estabas enfadado conmigo y quería darte tiempo. Luego se me fue de las manos ese tiempo, y cuando quise darme cuenta, había pasado demasiado. Un día decidí que ya no más.

— Gracias.

— ¿Por qué? —me preguntó. Ahora el que estaba perdido era él.

— Por venir a buscarme y sacarme de mi error.

No me respondió nada. Se limitó a amoldarse pegado a mi espalda y se quedó callado. Paulatinamente, y no estoy seguro en qué orden, nos fuimos quedando poco a poco dormidos.

 

 

 

Me desperté cuando aún era de noche. El fuego se había apagado y el frío estaba calándome los huesos. No pude evitar que un escalofrío me hiciera temblar bajo las mantas. Me encogí un poco más buscando su calor cuando de pronto la mano de Cas me recorrió el pecho. Sus dedos, largos y elegantes, me quemaron la piel allá por donde pasaban. Cuando llegó a uno de mis pezones, no tuvo piedad con él; primero lo acarició con la yema del dedo corazón, luego añadió un segundo dedo y lo acabó pellizcándolo.

— Hmmmmmm —no pude evitar gruñir, mezcla de placer y de sorpresa.

— Sé que te gusta —susurró sobre mi oído. Su lengua me lamía el lóbulo de la oreja y yo estaba teniendo serios problemas de concentración—. Recuerdo haber jugado con ellos y durante todo este tiempo lo he rememorado una y otra vez.

— ¿Sí? —sonreí—. Cuéntame más.

— ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

— Cuándo pensabas en mí, por ejemplo —no voy a negarlo; necesitaba que me contara lo mucho que me había echado de menos.

— A todas horas —no dejaba de pellizcarme el pezón. Haciendo eso me resultaba mucho más complicado concentrarme—, pero sobre todo por la noche, cuando llegaba a mi cama.

Mi imaginación voló, formándose en mi mente imágenes de Cas sobre la cama, completamente empapado en sudor, con las piernas separadas y ligeramente dobladas mientras se daba placer pensando mí. Eso me calentó demasiado y me volvió loco.

Entonces lo sentí. Cas había echado a un lado su kilt y ahora me estaba demostrando todo eso que me había dicho antes. Perdido y anhelante, reculé buscando más su contacto. Sentir cómo su erección se clavaba entre mis nalgas dejando un reguero templado pudo conmigo.

— Sí —asentí a una invitación no dicha por palabras sino por acciones. Lo quería, lo necesitaba, y él lo sabía.

 

Castiel se tomó su tiempo para prepararme. Me trataba con cuidado, como si fuera a romperme en mil pedazos de un momento a otro. Aprovechó la lubricación que había dejado su excitación para juguetear en mi entrada, introduciendo al fin un dedo.

No pude evitar soltar una exclamación de alivio. Toda esa espera era una dulce tortura.

 

Su dedo se movía lentamente pero hacía bien su trabajo. Al rato introdujo un segundo dedo. Arrimé las caderas y le salí al encuentro buscando más de él. Cas debió de darse cuenta que yo estaba más que preparado porque extrajo los dedos y me obligó a que no me moviera. A los pocos segundos sentí una presión en mi entrada. Cerré los ojos y respiré. No temía que me hiciera daño, simplemente quería concentrarme. Había soñado demasiadas veces con ese momento. Incluso estando enfadado con él, mi mente me era infiel toda las noches, me abandonaba para irse a los brazos de Cas una y otra vez, y no la culpo. Cuando lo sentí completamente dentro, comencé a moverme. Castiel me agarraba de la caderas, guiándome para acomodar bien el ritmo. Pasó el otro brazo por debajo de mi cuello y me acomodó en ese estrecho hueco. Su antebrazo me oprimía un poco impidiéndome respirar bien, pero en ese momento me dio igual.

Salía y entraba de mi cuerpo como si nunca hubiera dejado de hacerlo y yo sólo podía rendirme ante él. Mi actitud me desconcertaba un poco porque nunca he sido un hombre de carácter fácil, sino todo lo contrario, sobre todo cabezota y mandón, pero Cas tenía algo que me hacía ceder ante él sin importarme nada más.

Adelantó el agarre de la cadera y fue a por mi erección. Lo recibí manchándole la mano, pero no pareció importarle. Sentía mi propia humedad gotear errante con cada sacudida salpicándome la piel. Entonces su brazo comenzó a ceñirse contra mi cuello. Al principio pensé que no se había dado cuenta, pero al oírle hablar, supe que lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

— Me gusta oírte respirar —jadeó sobre mi oído. Su aliento caliente me hizo cosquillas en esa sensible piel—. Ver cómo tu pecho sube y baja, cómo jadeas, cómo gruñes por lo que estás sintiendo.

Asentí, incapaz de poder decir nada. Tenía la boca seca y, aunque su antebrazo no me bloqueaba totalmente, me resultó más cómodo mover la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres que apriete un poco más? —esa voz no podía ser real. ¿Castiel siempre había hablado así? ¿Siempre había tenido ese tono tan profundo? Siguió hablando sin saber que, con cada palabra, se llevaba un poco más de mi alma a su terreno—. Al principio sentirás que te falta el oxígeno y tu cerebro se dará cuenta, pero tu cuerpo seguirá excitado buscando más, no parará. Un calor nacerá de tu pecho y crecerá hasta que explote mientras te corres preguntándote para qué diablos necesitas respirar después del orgasmo que vas a experimentar —guardó silencio mientras incrementaba el ritmo con sus caderas—. ¿Qué me dices, Dean? ¿Confías en mí?

Sí, sí, confiaba, y quería vivir todo eso que me había dicho. Asentí sin pensar, dejándome llevar por mi cuerpo necesitado de más emociones. Había vivido esos últimos años separado de él casi como un monje, limitándome a entrenar y nada más. Hoy al fin parecía que había vuelto a la vida.

 

Castiel me besó el cuello y la mandíbula. Lo escuchaba respirar y eso hizo que me preguntara cuándo comenzaría a llevar a cabo lo que me había preguntado. No me quedaba mucho. Conocía mi cuerpo y sabía que pronto llegaría al tope de su resistencia.

— Eres muy atractivo, ¿lo sabías? —sus labios me recorrían la mandíbula. Había estirado el brazo con el que me había mantenido preso y eso le dio la oportunidad de besarme bien.

— No —respondí sinceramente. Sabía que las mujeres se fijaban en mí, pero nunca me había parado a preguntarme si era más guapo o no que los demás hombres que me rodeaban.

— Pues lo eres, Dean. Mucho —sonrió—. Cuando te conocí, tenías cara de niña traviesa.

¡Mira quién fue a hablar! No pude evitar abrir la boca para expresarle mi desaprobación.

Error.

Castiel aprovechó justo ese momento que estaba distraído para contraer el brazo y apretarme la garganta. Me había pillado desprevenido y sin aire. Lo había hecho a propósito el hijo de puta.

— Shhhhhh —me mandó a callar cuando vio que me retorcía entre su brazo—. Te va a gustar.

No lo sabía. De momento sólo sentía que no podía respirar. Me resistí un poco más y entonces lo sentí, esa sensación de la que me había hablado antes. Ese calor que amenazaba con quemarme el pecho.

Mi cuerpo estaba más sensible de lo normal. Sentía el agarre de su mano alrededor de mi polla, acariciándome arriba y abajo mientras se adentraba profundo dentro de mí. Hubiera jadeado y gemido por la sensación, pero no podía. Tenía la boca abierta pero nada se escapaba de ella. Su antebrazo me impedía respirar y ese calor del que me habló antes cada segundo que pasaba tomaba más posesión de mi cuerpo.

Estiré el brazo y eché las mantas hacia atrás, quedando ambos destapados y a la intemperie. Debíamos de ser una escena algo singular, pero en ese momento no me importaba nada. Mi corazón latía desbocado, mis pulmones buscaban oxígeno, entonces mi cuerpo se convulsionó y comencé a correrme como no lo había hecho nunca.

— Eso es, Dean, muy bien —oí que me decía a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos. Yo sólo podía correrme mientras sentía como si me elevara del suelo, como si una fuerza extraña y misteriosa me arrastrara con ella.

De pronto caí desplomado. Comencé a respirar de nuevo, intentando llenar los pulmones lo antes posible mientras jadeaba por lo que acababa de sentir. Sentía cómo temblaba mi cuerpo. Estaba tan cansado, tan saciado y tan a gusto, que cerré un momento los ojos para ordenar todo en mi mente.

— No, ahora no te duermas, Dean —Cas salió de mi cuerpo incorporándose de rodillas a mi lado. Al ver que yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que pellizcarme un pezón.

— ¡Eso duele! —me quejé abriendo los ojos para mirarle mientras me incorporaba a su lado.

— Lo siento, pero tenía que estar seguro de que respirabas bien.

Quise echarle la bronca, pero no pude, no cuando aún podía sentir en mi cuerpo los restos del orgasmo.

— ¿Quién te ha enseñado a hacer eso? —quise saber. Me había dicho que no había estado con nadie más y ahora no sabía si mentía.

— Se lo escuché contar a alguien en una de las fiestas del castillo.

— Menuda fiestas das —bromeé. Cas sonrió, agarró las mantas y nos volvió a tapar. Aún estábamos sentados el uno al lado del otro, pero la intimidad seguía siendo la misma.

— No sé si fue en algún cumpleaños o celebrando una boda. Los hombres cuando beben, ya sabes.

— Ya —tuve el valor de mirarle a la cara mientras seguía hablando con él. El alba ya despuntaba y todo a nuestro alrededor comenzaba a tomar color—. ¿Lo has... lo has practicando con alguien?

Le vi esbozar una sonrisa y mirarme.

— Sí —tuvo que ver mi cara de desconcierto porque dejó de sonreír al imaginar lo que yo estaba pensando—. Conmigo. Lo he probado conmigo mismo.

Admito que no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Entonces mi curiosidad pudo más que cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Cómo?

— En mi cama. Me tumbaba y pensaba en ti. Imaginaba que era tu mano la que me rodeaba el cuello, y mientras lo hacía, me masturbaba.

— ¿Te gustaba? —no pude evitar preguntarle.

— No estaba mal, claro que no es lo mismo hacértelo tú mismo a que te lo hagan.

Cierto.

— Cuando lleguemos a casa prepárate —le avisé.

Le vi sonreír, ésta vez no tan abiertamente.

— Siento haberte pellizcado así. Cuando vi que cerrabas los ojos, pensé que te estabas desmayando por la falta de oxígeno y me asusté.

— No te preocupes —me froté el pezón para asegurarme que no me lo había arrancado—. Ya me vengaré en casa.

— ¿En qué casa, Dean? —me miró ahora sí muy serio—. ¿Vas a volver a mi castillo?

En ese momento fui consciente de que nuestras obligaciones jamás nos dejarían ser felices del todo.

— No puedo dejar a Anna ahora que va a tener al bebé. Soy su mano derecha y le prometí a Robert que siempre los protegería.

Castiel asintió entendiéndome. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo era llevar el peso de tu gente sobre su espalda.

— Parece que estamos condenados a estar separados —dijo. Se Había refugiado más en su propia manta y así envuelto no parecía un fuerte señor de la Highlands.

— Podemos vernos todas las semanas o cuando queramos. Nuestros castillos no están tan alejados el uno del otro.

El asintió sin estar convencido. Yo tampoco lo estaba. Ahora que habíamos vuelto a estar juntos, pensar en volver a separarme de él se me hacía una tortura. No quería más noches solitarias en mi vida.

— Descansemos un poco más —se acomodó y se tumbó tras mi espalda—. Aún podemos dormir una hora más.

Me tumbé a su lado y me quedé mirando el cielo. La luna parecía resistir a marcharse. ¿Estaríamos Cas y yo destinados a estar juntos pero eternamente separados? Él y yo éramos como esos dos árboles que estaban a la orilla del río donde jugábamos de pequeños. Estaban ahí juntos por toda la eternidad, uno al lado del otro, sin apenas tocarse. A veces, cuando soplaba un viento favorable, sus ramas se rozaban y se entrelazaban durante un rato, pero luego, al volver todo a la calma, sus ramas volvían a su lugar. Castiel y yo éramos esos dos árboles.

 

 

 

Cuando me desperté, el sol estaba ya afuera. Sus rayos habían ido calentando el paisaje y por algunos lados del camino la nieve se había ido derritiendo hasta formar pequeños charcos.

— Buenos días —la voz de Cas sonó a mi lado. Me giré hacia él. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan guapo recién levantado?

— Buenos días —me incorporé a su lado. Me giré hacia él y lo besé en los labios.

Estuvimos un rato besándonos, hasta que no tuvimos más remedio que levantarnos para seguir el viaje.

Castiel se levantó y caminó hacia la alforja que llevaba su caballo. Yo me quedé rodeado con la manta.

— Dudo mucho que mi ropa se haya secado —comenté viendo mi kilt aún chorreando—. ¿Cómo crees que se tomarán cuando me vean llegar envuelto en una manta?

Cas no dijo nada. Rebuscó un poco para sacar finalmente un tartán del color de los Campbell y una camisa.

— Te los dejo —llegó hacia mí y me lo tendió—, pero me lo tienes que devolver porque es el que llevo de repuesto cuando viajo.

— Un momento —me levanté con las prendas en las manos—. ¿Por qué no me has dado las prendas anoche cuando salí del río?

Castiel sonrió y esa sonrisa ya me dio la respuesta.

— Ah, con que ya tenías en mente abusar de mi persona, ¿no? —fui hacia él hasta apresarle entre las mantas—. ¿No te da vergüenza?

— No —respondió con franqueza muerto de risa. Me encantaba oírle reír—. Sólo tengo eso y no podía arriesgarme a que lo manchásemos.

No pude evitar reírme con él. Me alejé de sus brazos tras un beso y comencé a vestirme.

 

Durante el trayecto fuimos a paso suave, charlando, poniéndonos al día de todo lo que habíamos vivido mientras habíamos estado separados. ¿Cómo había podido vivir todo ese tiempo sin él? No sólo había recuperado a la persona que quería, sino a mi mejor amigo, a mi compañero de aventuras, al niño que trepaba a los árboles a mi lado para lanzar piedrecitas al río.

A media mañana paramos para comer algo. No queríamos entretenernos mucho para no perder más tiempo y llegar antes de que se hiciera de noche, pero cuando vi a Cas bajarse del caballo a estirar un poco las piernas, supe que por cinco minutos no iba a pasar nada.

Lo pillé desprevenido, lo acorralé contra un árbol y lo besé. Sus labios sabían tan bien... Fui bajando por su cuello mientras escuchaba su corazón latir fuerte bajo su pecho. Mis caricias se hicieron más osadas, hasta que llegué a la cinturilla de su kilt. Levanté el borde del tartán y lo sostuve mientras echaba un vistazo a la erección que ya tenía. Con una mueca en la cara y una ceja levantada, alcé la cabeza y lo miré.

— Supongo que ahora te da igual que te mache el tartán, ¿no?

Castiel no me respondió. Se llevó una mano al broche, tiró de la tela y la desprendió, dejándola sobre el suelo a los pies de ambos.

— Puedes continuar —adjuntó.

Me reí, me reí muy fuerte. Cualquier otro se lo podría haber tomado a mal, pero yo no. Ese era Cas; siempre práctico y poco hablador. Sólo necesité varios segundos para tenerle rogando por su vida.

Tal y como me había prometido, cinco minutos más tarde estábamos de nuevo sobre los caballos siguiendo nuestro viaje.

 

 

 

— ¿Cómo has tenido la cosecha este año?

— Bien —ahora que Anna necesitaba descansar y tomarse las cosas con más calma yo había tomado constancia de todo lo que sucedía en el castillo y en sus tierras. Ya no sólo me preocupaba por los entrenamientos sino por las cosechas de los campos, la recolecta de los distintos pueblos que estaban a nuestro cuidado, la defensa del castillo... todo. Me había convertido en un señor sin serlo realmente.

— Muy bien. La recaudación ha ido muy bien. Tenemos provisiones para todo el año. ¿Y vosotros? —le pregunté.

— Bien también. Por eso te preguntaba. Tenemos de sobra, por si os hace falta algo.

Lo miré encogiendo un ojo, escudriñándole con la mirada.

— Quizás podríamos hacer algún trueque —me miró complacido por mis palabras. Fue a contestar algo, pero de pronto se quedó quieto y miró el camino. Inquieto lo miré—. Cas, ¿pasa algo?

Miró de nuevo el camino. Yo lo miré también, pero no vi nada. Habíamos tomado un desvío importante, lejos del camino principal de carruajes y posadas. Sólo unos pocos conocían ese atajo.

— ¿No oyes las pisadas de un caballo?

Escuché de nuevo. Ahora que lo decía...

— ¡Dean! —oí a lo lejos. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó reconociendo al segundo esa voz—. ¡Dean!

— ¡Kane! —azucé al caballo y salí a su encuentro. A mi espalda oía los cascos del caballo de Castiel—. ¡Estoy aquí!

Christian, con su melena al viento, venía montado sobre el caballo a tal velocidad que parecía que le estuviera persiguiendo el mismísimo diablo. Cuando localizó mi voz, vino hacia mí parando en seco a mi lado. Que estuviera buscándome como un loco no podía ser buena señal.

— Chris —lo tuteé—. ¿Qué ocurre?

— Dean —jadeó intentando tomar aire—. Es Anna. No está bien.

No me dio tiempo a arrear el caballo de nuevo cuando Castiel pasó veloz por mi lado tomando la delantera.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

 

 

 

Cuando llegamos al castillo, atravesamos el patio de armas conscientes de que todos nos miraban. Podía notar el nerviosismo a mi alrededor y eso no era buena señal. Una de las mujeres que servían en la casa caminó deprisa a nuestro lado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —quise saber sin detenerme, obligando a esa pobre mujer a seguir nuestro ritmo.

— La señora empezó a tener fiebre hace un par de días. Al principio ella no le dio importancia alegando que había cogido frío, pero esta mañana, cuando intentamos bajarle la fiebre tan alta que tenía, era demasiado tarde y... —la mujer se negó a seguir y yo no quise preguntarle. Cuando llegamos al dormitorio de Anna, Castiel ya había abierto la puerta.

Sobre la cama, el cuerpo inerte de Anna reposaba entre las sábanas. No respiraba, no había vida ya en ella. A su lado, su bebé parecía haber corrido el mismo destino.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —esa voz fuerte y dura de Cas me paró en seco. Él también se había dado cuenta de que algo no había salido bien.

El médico, un hombre no muy mayor, tenía los ojos rojos y los cabellos completamente despeinados. Su camisa estaba salpicada de sangre por varias zonas.

— Su fiebre era demasiado alta. Deliraba. Entonces dejó de respirar. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos —le temblaba la voz, consciente de que tanto Cas como yo podíamos acabar con su vida ahí mismo—. Sacamos al bebé pensando que podría sobrevivir porque sólo faltaban un par de semanas para su nacimiento, pero no lo hemos conseguido.

Sintiendo un frío atravesándome la espalda, caminé hacia la cama para mirar ese cuerpo pequeño y sin vida. Aún tenía sangre en las mejillas y el pelo castaño pegado a su cabecita.

No pude evitar cogerle en brazos y acunarle sobre mi pecho mientras un par de lágrimas se me escapaban de los ojos. La mantita con la que estaba envuelto llevaba el color de los Campbell, y ya no pude ver nada más; los ojos se me inundaron de lágrimas cayendo de rodillas allí mismo a los pies de la cama. Castiel, que se había acercado a su hermana, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia mí.

— Dean —susurró. Parecía imposible que fuera la misma voz que antes había tronado preguntando qué había pasado.

No pude responderle, pero sin duda él ya sabía la respuesta. Aunque nadie más lo supiera, ese era mi hijo, y ahora estaba muerto. No podría verle crecer, ni jugar por el patio. Consciente de la pérdida tan grande y de lo vacío que tenía el corazón, rompí a llorar sin poderlo evitar. Sentí la mano fuerte de Cas sobre mi hombro intentando darme fuerzas, pero yo sólo pude estrechar ese cuerpo pequeño contra mi pecho una vez más. Entonces un quejido salió de los labios del bebé y a partir de ahí comenzó a llorar desconsolado como sólo un recién nacido sabía hacerlo.

— Pero qué... —aparté al bebé para mirarle sin comprender.

— Rápido, buscad entre las mujeres una ama de cría —Castiel mandó a la mujer que nos había llevado hacia la habitación de Anna y cerró la puerta tras ella. Luego se volvió hacia el médico—. Quiero una explicación.

Yo no entendía nada, sólo que tenía a un bebé llorón entre mis brazos.

— Tiene que ser un milagro —el hombre se acercó hacia mí para mirar al bebé—. Es un milagro. No reaccionó al nacer, no quiso respirar, no hizo nada. Es... asombroso.

El hombre intentó coger al niño pero no se lo permití. No podía soltarlo de mis brazos. Temía que si volvía a dejarlo, se callaría para siempre. Yo aún estaba en shock. Castiel debió de darse cuenta porque me rodeó agachándose y me miró directamente a la cara.

— El doctor tiene que examinarle, Dean. Si te parece bien, yo lo cogeré, ¿vale? —noté cómo Cas rodeaba al bebé con sus brazos con cuidado y lo acunaba. Cuando lo tuvo totalmente, se sentó en el borde de la cama y permitió que el médico se acercara. Levantó la cabeza y me miró, leyéndome el pensamiento—. No te preocupes; no dejaré de abrazarlo.

Consciente de que aún estaba de rodillas, me levanté y me puse a un lado. No me sentía útil porque aún notaba el miedo en el cuerpo. Me aparté para ver cómo Castiel se había sentado en el borde de la cama y había abierto la manta sobre sus rodillas para mostrar un hermoso bebé que pataleaba muy enrabietado.

Durante varios minutos, el médico lo observó y lo reconoció.

— Es un milagro —me miró a mí para luego pasar a Castiel—. Hoy se ha producido un milagro.

— Señor —se oyó desde la puerta—. El ama de cría ya está aquí.

Una chica joven de pechos grandes entró en la habitación.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacha? — vi a Castiel abrigar al bebé y sostenerlo en brazos antes de tendérselo a la chica.

— Victoria, señor.

— Bien. ¿Podrías alimentar al bebé?

— Por supuesto, señor. Será un placer.

Yo observaba la conversación sin intervenir. La chica cogió al bebé en brazos y lo acunó. Luego se sentó en una silla que había al fondo y se abrió el lazo de la camisa. Se pellizcó un pezón haciendo que saliera algo de leche. Se lo restregó por toda la aureola y por último mojó los labios del bebé. Lo acercó con cuidado y tras intentarlo un par de veces, el bebé finalmente comenzó a mamar.

Yo respiré aliviado. Luego volví la mirada hacia Anna. Caminé hacia la cama y me senté al lado de Castiel. Ahora era mi turno de darle fuerzas a él.

 

 

 

Una hora más tarde el bebé dormía en mis brazos. Cuando terminó de mamar, el ama de cría me lo trajo y la chica desapareció tras las palabras de Castiel de que habilitara una habitación al lado de la suya para ella y el bebé.

Ya nos habíamos despedido de Anna. Habíamos rezado por su alma y le habíamos tapado con una sábana para que descansara en paz. Esa misma noche se llevarían a cabo los oficios donde le daríamos santa sepultura.

Al quedarnos solos en la habitación, Castiel se volvió hacia mí. Se le veía terriblemente cansado y triste. Tenía ojeras y estaba algo más pálido de lo normal. Lo cierto es que si no hubiera sido por él, yo aún no habría reaccionado del todo.

— No habría podido superar el día de hoy sin ti —le dije. No tenía miedo de expresarle todo lo que sentía—. Siento no haber podido ser de más utilidad.

Hablábamos bajito, temerosos de despertar al bebé.

— Estabas en tu derecho de estar así, Dean —me miró con un brillo especial en la mirada—. Es tu bebé —me recordó—. ¿Has pensado un nombre ya?

Bajé la mirada para mirar esa pequeña criatura que descansaba confiada entre mis brazos. Entonces me percaté de una cosa.

— Ni siquiera sé si es niño o niña —le confesé. Cuando el médico lo había desvestido no me había percatado de ese detalle. Levanté la cabeza y lo miré—. ¿Qué es?

— ¿Por qué no echas un vistazo tú mismo? —me guiñó un ojo.

Lentamente para no despertarle, abrí un poco la manta y miré. Al verlo, levanté la cabeza buscando los ojos de Cas y le sonreí.

— Robert —dije—. Robert John Francis Campbell.

 

 

 

 

Ana fue enterrada junto a su marido varios días más tarde. Esperamos que nuestros clanes aliados y amigos estuvieran presente. Nadie daba crédito a su muerte. Una mujer joven, con toda la vida por delante... Ahora sólo quedaba llorar su muerte y echarla de menos.

Ya más repuesto que al principio, velaba por Castiel, que estaba esos días más triste y ausente que de costumbre. Lo entendía y le intenté brindar todo mi apoyo.

Esa noche abrí la puerta que comunicaba mi habitación con la del bebé. Al otro lado, la puerta que daba a la habitación de Cas estaba cerrada. Victoria estaba arropando al bebé en la cuna. Cuando me vio llegar, se incorporó y asintió.

— Acaba de comer y justo ahora se ha quedado dormido. Es un bendito.

Sonreí porque no sabía qué decirle.

— Gracias —fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

— Si no hay ningún problema, dormirá toda la noche, pero si se despierta antes, hágamelo saber, por favor.

Asentí mientras la veía marcharse. Ya había hablado con Castiel para ponerle al bebé una mujer que cuidara de él día y noche. Precisamente ahora iba a ir a su habitación a hablar de ello.

La puerta estaba entornada, así que no llamé. Empujé un poco y entré en la habitación. Enfrente, Cas estaba sentado tras un escritorio leyendo varios papeles. Cuando me vio entrar, lo dejó todo y se levantó.

— ¿Está bien Robert?

— Sí. Acaba de dormirse.

Visiblemente más tranquilo, asintió y me miró.

— He recibido una carta y tengo que volver a casa —me dijo—. Ha habido una... disputa entre dos vecinos, por llamarlo de alguna manera, y necesito solucionarlo antes de que la cosa pase a mayores.

— Entiendo —asentí comprendiendo lo que eso significaba eso—. ¿Sabes cuándo vas a volver?

Castiel chasqueó la lengua. Eso no era buena señal y lo sabía.

— Dean, no podemos estar así. No puedo venir aquí un día sí y otro también y tampoco puedo pretender que tú hagas lo mismo. Ahora cuidas de un bebé y de un pueblo entero y yo...

— Lo entiendo, Cas, no tienes que darme explicaciones. Me ha costado entenderlo, pero al fin he comprendido que le deber y las obligaciones van antes que el amor.

Su mirada era seria y triste.

— ¿No... no quieres luchar por lo nuestro?

Yo me encogí de hombros porque no sabía qué contestarle.

— Dame una solución que nos satisfaga a todos, Cas, y la abrazaré con fuerzas, me agarraré a ella con uñas y dientes.

— No tengo ninguna solución —admitió—. Creo que ambos conocemos la respuesta.

— Sí —susurré—. ¿Cuándo te vas?

— Mañana antes de que amanezca.

— Te dejaré descansar entonces —me giré para salir cuando su voz me detuvo.

— Dean —esperó a que me volviera del todo para seguir hablando—. ¿Quieres pasar esta noche conmigo?

No necesité decirle que sí. Nos desnudamos y nos metimos en la cama.

Estuvimos abrazados toda la noche. Ninguno de los dos pegó ojo, porque cada segundo que durmiéramos, era un segundo que no disfrutábamos el uno del otro. Teníamos los segundos contados. Nuestra historia estaba abocada a no tener un final feliz y ahora ambos lo sabíamos.

Consciente finalmente de eso, comprendí que había malgastado muchos años de mi vida odiándole cuando podía haber aprovechado el tiempo amándole como sólo él y yo sabíamos hacerlo. A la mañana siguiente lo vi irse entre la niebla y una ligera llovizna.

 

 

 

Las primeras semanas me sentí algo desconcertado. De la noche a la mañana me había convertido en el primero al mando en el castillo, padre de un hijo que nadie sabía que era mío y con un millón de tareas pendientes.

Conforme pasaban los días, mi cabeza no dejaba de recordar mi niñez, cuando mi máxima preocupación era crecer lo suficiente para que mi padre dejara de darme esa estúpida espada de madera y llegar a tiempo para que las mujeres me dieran el primer pan horneado de la mañana. En aquellos momento miraba a Castiel, cómo aprendía de su padre y todos los años que estuvo formándose para ser el jefe que era ahora. Yo lo había tenido que aprender sobre la marcha. Por fortuna la gente del pueblo me conocía bien y no tuve que demostrar mi valía ante nadie.

Echaba de menos entrenar y formar a mis hombres. Nada me hubiera gustado más que volver al patio de armas a guerrear un poco. Todo ese papeleo y correspondencia me daba dolor de cabeza.

Al mover una carta tras otra, vi la letra en uno de los sobres. Era de Castiel. Con manos temblorosas, rompí el sello y leí.

 

_Querido Dean,_

 

_Quiero que sepas que el clan Campbell se siente muy orgulloso de ti. Mi padre lo habría estado. Estás desempeñando una labor excelente y cualquier otro en su lugar se habría visto abrumado por las responsabilidades. Tú, en cambio, lo has afrontado todo con valentía._

_Como sabes, las tierras de Robert fueron parte de la dote que mi padre le dio a Anna cuando se casaron. Ahora, muertos ambos, las tierras que hoy administras y cuidas serán para el pequeño Robert cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, mientras tanto, por ser el pariente más cercano que tiene el pequeño, tengo que declararme como su tutor legal._

_Sé cuánto amas al pequeño Robert y sé lo bien que cuidas de sus tierras, por eso, y hasta que el niño sea mayor de edad, te cedo a ti mi derecho de tutoría para con el pequeño. No tengo duda alguna de que lo amarás como a un hijo y que cuidarás y velarás de él y de sus propiedades hasta que se pueda hacer cargo de ellas personalmente. Tuyas son por tanto la responsabilidad y la toma de decisiones que necesites hasta entonces._

_Por eso, y desde este mismo momento, quedas al cargo de todo lo que he nombrado anteriormente. Ésta es mi orden y como jefe del clan Campbell, que así se cumpla._

 

_Castiel._

 

 

Leí la carta tres, cuatro y hasta cinco veces. Castiel me acababa de dar pleno derecho de mi hijo, del castillo y de todas las tierras. Nunca había pretendido tanto en la vida. Conforme fui creciendo, cada vez tenía más claro que quería seguir luchando y ver a Cas todos los días. Ahora, lo único que me había hecho feliz alguna vez ya no estaba. Parecía que la vida confabulaba en mi contra,  dándome todo lo que se le antojaba y quitándome lo único que me hacía feliz. Al menos ahora tenía un hijo por el que luchar cada mañana.

Un par de golpes en la puerta aplazaron el resto de mis pensamientos.

— Pase.

— Señor —Christian entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta tras él.

— ¿Ahora vas a tratarme con tanto formalismos?

— Bueno —sonrió—. Eres el señor ahora, ¿no?

— No —le corregí—. El señor de este castillo tiene tres meses y no creo que le importe mucho en este momento tus formalismos. Sigue llamándome Dean, por favor.

Kane asintió, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

— Me hiciste llamar, Dean —mi nombre tintineó entre sus labios—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

— Castiel me ha mandado esta carta —se la tendí para que la leyera. Dejé tiempo para ello—. ¿Qué te parece?

— Que voy a tener que llamarte señor, me temo.

— Deja de hacer el capullo —me quejé—. Quiero saber tu opinión con lo que Castiel ha escrito aquí.

— ¿Mi opinión? Yo no tengo nada que opinar, Dean. Él manda y si él te ha otorgado ese cargo es porque confía en ti. No se lo habría dado a cualquiera, créeme.

— ¿Siempre has sido un Campbell? Quiero decir, cuando yo llegué tú ya estabas aquí. ¿Naciste en el castillo?

— Sí. Aunque antes de que Markus le diera las tierras de Robert, esto era un sitio muy tranquilo. Con Robert tuvimos varios problemas porque el viejo se confió. Estas tierras son muy buenas por su productividad y ya tuvimos varios problemas en el pasado, por eso Robert le pidió ayuda a Castiel.

— ¿Crees que podemos volver a tener esos problemas?

Kane se encogió de hombros.

— En este tiempo la cosa ha estado tranquila, pero porque saben que con los Campbell no se juega. En cuanto se corra la voz de que Robert y Anna han muerto, no me extrañaría nada que viniera alguien intentando reclamar las tierras.

— ¿Son de los Campbell por derecho propio o fueron heredadas o cedidas?

— Creo que siempre han sido de los Campbell, pero no sabría decirte. Eso sólo te lo puede responder Castiel. Su padre le enseñó bien.

En eso no había duda, y yo cada vez me sentía más desbordado y fuera de lugar.

— Hace ya mucho que no tenemos problemas por esta zona. Creo que tú viniste a parar aquí por algo de eso, ¿no?

— Pues recemos para que sigamos así —me levanté y rodeé la mesa dejando la carta de Castiel sobre los demás papeles. Recordaba perfectamente cómo fui a parar allí. Fue una falsa alarma al final, pero Robert creyó conveniente que me quedara a formar a sus hombres, y eso hice —. ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento hoy? Necesito distraerme.

Kane me fue  enseñando los avances con los chicos y yo me sentí muy complacido a la par que algo envidioso. Comenzaban los días soleados y yo hubiera matado a cualquiera por estar allí calentado por el sol y no encerrado entre las frías paredes del castillo.

— ¡Dean! —oí un grito a lo lejos. Cuando me volví, dos muchachos de los que vigilaban la zona venían corriendo hacia mí.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Le hemos visto adentrarse en nuestras tierras —el muchacho tomaba aire para intentar seguir hablando—. Viene con muchos hombres.

— ¿Quién?

— Fergus Roderick MacLeod.

No me sonaba el nombre de nada. Deseoso de saber, me volví hacia Christian para que me explicara. Él me lo dijo todo con una sola palabra.

— Crowley —respondió—. El mismo que ya intentó reclamar nuestras tierras años atrás.

— Señor —uno de los muchachos llamó mi atención—. ¿Qué hacemos?

Esa era una buena pregunta. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

** CAPITULO 8 **

 

 

— Chris —lo llamé mientras me dirigía hacia el patio de armas—. Escóndete, y si la cosa se pone fea, corre a llamar a Castiel.

— De acuerdo —y desapareció a mis espaldas.

Conforme caminaba, veía cómo casi todos dejaban sus trabajos y se volvían para mirarme. El herrero, los muchachos de las caballerizas, los hombres que vigilaban en las almenas... todos tenían sus ojos puestos en mí.

Llegué al puente pasando el rastrillo y me paré. No debí de haberlo hecho porque me estaba exponiendo demasiado, pero confiaba en mis hombres y sabía que estaba bien protegido por ellos.

 

Un hombre no demasiado alto, moreno y de mediana edad avanzó para saludarme.

— Fergus, supongo —alcé la voz sin moverme del sitio.

— Crowley, por favor —el hombre caminó hacia mí tendiéndome la mano.

Desconfiado la miré, pero acabé por aceptarla.

— ¿Qué te trae por mis tierras, Crowley?

— Vaya, ¿así es como reciben ahora los Campbell?

— Disculpa que no te saque el whisky bueno —le sonreí con algo de falsedad—, pero ese me lo guardo para familiares y amigos, y tú no lo eres.

— Wow, qué directo —su acento me molestaba un poco.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —repetí y abrevié. Realmente no tenía todo el día.

— Me enteré de la muerte de Robert y de su esposa. Una pena —meneó la cabeza—. Vine a presentar mis respetos.

— Gracias. ¿Algo más?

— ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar? Vengo en son de paz.

Levanté una ceja porque no sabía si creerle.

— Para venir en son de paz vienes muy bien acompañado —alcé la vista para ver todos los hombres que aún permanecían montados a caballos tras él y que lucían con orgullo su tartán de cuadros verdes y azules con rayas amarillas.

— Venimos de un largo viaje —comentó—. Por eso hemos llegado tarde.

— No se puede estar en todas partes.

— Lo sé —sonrió—. Eres Dean Winchester, ¿cierto? Robert debía de confiar mucho en ti para haberte dejado al mando de todo esto —no le contesté nada, así que siguió hablando—. Supongo que ya sabrás que él y yo tuvimos una pequeña disputa hace unos años, antes de que tú llegaras.

— ¿Qué quieres, Fergus? —utilicé su verdadero nombre simplemente para molestarle. No me daba buena espina y quería que se largara de mis tierras cuanto antes.

— Que hagamos las paces, Dean —me tuteó—. Este odio dura ya demasiado tiempo.

— Eso tenías que habérselo pedido a Robert, no a mí. Ya es tarde, pues no soy yo quien debe perdonarte.

— Déjame pasar y hablemos.

— No —lo corté—. Si vas en serio con tus proposiciones, mándale una misiva a Castiel y que él te responda. Si él accede a tener este encuentro, sin reparos abriré las puertas de mi casa y te ofreceré mi mejor whisky. Mientras tanto, nuestra charla ha terminado aquí.

Mientras me volvía, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo había apretado los dientes al oír el nombre de Cas. Definitivamente no iba a fiarme de él. Cualquiera que fuera enemigo de Castiel también era enemigo mío.

 

 

 

El asalto al castillo nos pilló desprevenidos de madrugada. A pesar de haber puesto hombres vigilando por las almenas y por los adarves, debía de tener un espía entre nosotros porque se colaron sin armar jaleo. Los arqueros no llegaron al lanzar ninguna flecha desde las saeteras, lo que me hizo pensar que ellos fueron los primeros en caer o que el espía estaba escondido allí.

Me sacaron de la cama y me llevaron ante Crowley, que, irreverente, se había sentado en el sillón de Robert en el salón de audiencias.

— Tenías que haberme dejado pasar por las buenas, Dean. Ahora estaríamos celebrando nuestra amistad con un whiskys y un par de fulanas sobre nuestras rodillas.

— ¿Qué quieres? —gruñí. Estaba conteniéndome para no partirle la cara a ese enano hijo de puta.—. ¿A quién has sobornado para entrar?

— A ti te lo voy a decir —se rió encantado—. Quiero este Castillo, y las tierras. Hace mucho, el padre y el abuelo de Castiel se las robaron a mi abuelo y ya es hora de que vuelvan a nuestro poder.

— Vete a la mierda —intenté zafarme del agarre pero me habían atado las manos a la espalda—. Has entrado en mi castillo por la puerta de atrás, de noche y a escondidas, como una vil rata callejera. Cuando Castiel se entere de esto, te va a colgar por los huevos del árbol más alto.

— Yo de ti no me pondría tan gallito, Dean —hizo un gesto con la mano para que alguien entrara en la habitación. A mi lado apareció el ama de cría de Robert con el bebé en brazos. La sangre me hirvió en las venas.

— Como le hagas daño...

— ¿Me amenazas? No estás en posición para eso, Dean.

— Vete a la mierda, hijo de puta. No eres más que una serpiente que ataca por la espalda, cobarde y asquerosa, que no tiene lo que hay que tener para luchar de frente como los hombres.

— ¡Encerradle en el calabozo! —gritó. Luego bajó el tono de voz acercándose a mí—. Porque tendrás calabozos, ¿no, Dean? Son la parte más importante de un castillo.

— Que te jodan —le susurré.

— Y azotadle —sentenció mientras me llevaban a rastras hacia mi destino.

 

 

 

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí metido. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. La oscuridad más absoluta reinaba a mi alrededor y los sonidos del exterior eran amortiguados por el incesante goteo del agua que calaba a través de las rocas de la pared y por los chillidos molestos de las ratas.

Tenía las manos levantadas sobre mi cabeza y atadas al techo. Las cadenas pesaban demasiado y comenzaban a dolerme las muñecas, aunque eso no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía en la espalda. Me habían quitado la camisa y sólo llevaba puesto el kilt, que caía sobre mis caderas ahora algo más marcadas. Todo indicaba que llevaba allí varios días, pero no podía asegurarlo. Si eso era así, Castiel tendría que haber llegado ya. ¿Y si Christian no había podido ir a buscarle? ¿Y si lo habían apresado? ¿Y si había sido él el traidor?

La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas. Quizás fuera la pérdida de sangre, o la falta de comida, pero esa horrible sensación de que todo giraba comenzó a invadirme de nuevo. Sólo se fue cuando perdí de nuevo el conocimiento.

 

 

 

Alguien regresó un rato más tarde, seguramente para comprobar que no estaba muerto. Quise hablar, pero no salía nada de mi garganta. Los párpados apenas se mantenían abiertos y el que fuera que entrara en la celda, me empujó para comprobar que seguía vivo y se largó.

El frío y la humedad comenzaron a calarme en el cuerpo. Allí metido durante días era demasiado tiempo para que uno se volviera loco. Mi mente había comenzado a crear escenas donde volvía con Castiel al Castillo. Juntos criábamos a Robert y le veíamos crecer. No había dolor, ni sufrimiento, ni más noches frías... Cuando abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que seguía en ese mismo lugar, supe que jamás saldría de allí con vida.

 

 

 

La puerta se abrió con gran estruendo y una claridad entró en la celda desde el exterior. Tuve que parpadear varias veces para enfocar la mirada.

— Crowley quiere verte —ladró alguien detrás de mí. Me quitó las cadenas y sujetó mi peso al ver que yo no tenía fuerzas para mantenerme en pie.

Me arrastraron, literalmente, hacia el salón de plenos. Allí, ese hijo de puta seguía sentado en la silla de Robert como si fuera su nuevo trono. Ojalá hubiera tenido fuerzas para partirle la crisma allí mismo.

— Dean —no perdió tiempo al verme—. Tienes mala pinta. ¿No estás cómodo en tus nuevos aposentos?

Gruñí intentando hablar, pero sólo pude escupir sangre.

— Vaya, ¿indispuesto? —caminó hacia mí—. Voy a ir al grano, Dean. Sobre tu escritorio he visto varias cosas interesantes. Entre ellas una carta donde Castiel te da pleno derecho sobre estas tierras, este castillo y sobre el hijo de Robert —me rodeó mirándome de reojo hasta volver a quedar frente a mí—. No sabía que confiara tanto en ti como para encomendarte semejante tarea. Le debes de caer muy bien.

Yo no le dije nada, no podía.

— Suéltale —ordenó al guardia que me sostenía prácticamente en el aire.

Como un peso muerto, caí al suelo sin poderlo evitar, desmoronándome como si todas las fuerzas hubieran abandonado ya mi cuerpo.

— Cógele de nuevo —parecía estar divirtiéndose. Cuando vio que volvía a abrir los ojos, me miró—. Dime, Dean, ¿Qué tal si cedes ya ante mí y colaboras? Si lo haces, prometo no hacerle nada a ese pequeñín al que le tienes tanto apego.

Mi cuerpo se tensó al oír mencionar a Robert.

— Qué quieres —susurré. Tenía la garganta rasposa y la boca me sabía a sangre. Posiblemente también tuviera el labio roto.

— Quiero que le escribas una carta a Castiel diciéndole que su ofrecimiento es muy generoso, y que lo aceptas con mucho gusto. A continuación, harás otro escrito donde me nombras jefe y señor de estas tierras y de este castillo, como tiene que ser realmente —sonrió, contento por su plan—. El niño te lo puedes quedar. O mejor no, porque seguramente lo críes amamantándolo con tu odio hacia mí y no quiero más enemigos en el futuro.

— Robert se viene conmigo o no hay trato —respondí firme. Comenzaba a verlo todo borroso de nuevo. Mi cuerpo temblaba sin poderlo controlar y mi mente me volvía a jugar malas pasadas, porque empecé a ver a Castiel al fondo de la sala.

— Me parece que no estás en condiciones de exigir nada, Dean.

— Yo creo que sí —una voz sonó tras él. Cuando Crowley se dio la vuelta se topó con el codo de Castiel. Lo golpeó en la cabeza y lo dejó desmallado sobre el suelo.

El guardia que me había tenido presas las manos tras mi espalda intentó dar la voz de alarma, pero apenas pudo moverse. Un sonido inconfundible de una daga clavándose en alguna parte de su cuerpo llegó a mis oídos. Luego cayó al suelo.

— Dean —oí que Cas me llamaba mientras yo sentía cómo caía más y más hasta que todo se volvió negro.

No supe que Castiel me había agarrado antes de caer y me llevaba en brazos hacia mi habitación. Sam, que era el que había matado al guardia que me tenía preso, se había quedado en la sala atando a Crowley. El Castillo había sido tomado de nuevo, pero ésta vez por los buenos.

 

 

 

Cuando desperté, no supe qué hora era ni de qué día. Abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor. Me encontraba boca abajo sobre unas limpísimas sábanas blancas. Me incorporé y todo mi cuerpo se quejó por el movimiento.

— Quédese quieto, por favor —la voz de una mujer sonó a mi lado—. No puedo curarle las heridas si se mueve.

Me quedé quieto sin moverme mientras mi mente se evadía de nuevo. Cerré los ojos un segundos, pero los volví a abrir cuando oí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse a mis pies. No podía ver quién era, pero gracias a su voz lo reconocí enseguida.

— Déjanos solos, Jo —era Castiel. Vi cómo le sonreía a la chica y esperaba a que ella cerrara la puerta al irse para ocupar su lugar en el borde de la cama. Agarró la gasa con la que me estaba curando y siguió él en su lugar—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Su tono de voz había cambiado. Sonaba dulce y a la vez serio. Eso sólo podía significar que estaba muy preocupado.

— Ahora mejor —sonreí esbozando apenas una mueca.

— Nos has dado un susto de muerte, Dean. Cuando te encontramos, no reaccionabas y me temí lo peor.

Bajé la cabeza para dejarla caer de nuevo sobre la almohada.

— Lo siento —comencé—. Tenía que haber hecho las cosas de otra manera. Robert está bien, ¿verdad?

— Sí, tranquilo —me acarició de nuevo con la gasa sobre una de las heridas—. Nadie ha sufrido daño. Sólo los espías que lograron colarse en el castillo haciéndose pasar por campesinos. Aprovecharon el mercado que hubo la semana pasada para colarse y esconderse hasta que fuera el momento oportuno. No tuviste ninguna posibilidad, Dean. No pudiste verlo venir por mucho que te hubieras esmerado. Ni yo. Si el ataque me lo hubieran hecho a mí, también habrían tomado mi castillo.

— Pensé que Chris no había podido llegar a avisarte y que nunca vendrías a ayudarnos.

— Pillaron a Christian a mitad de camino y lo detuvieron, pero logró escapar y vino a buscarme.

— ¿Cómo te colaste en el castillo sin que te vieran?

— Por los pasadizos secretos —respondió tan pancho. Yo me volví para mirarle estupefacto.

— ¿Hay pasadizos secretos?

— Dean, esto es un castillo. Claro que los hay. ¿No te los he enseñado nunca?

— Pues no —respondí molesto.

— Recuérdame que sea lo segundo que haga cuando te pongas bien.

Pegué un respingo al sentir la gasa sobre otra herida. Me giré para preguntarle por sus palabras.

— ¿Lo segundo? ¿Qué será lo primero?

Castiel dejó la gasa a un lado y se levantó de la cama.

— Lo sabrás a su debido momento —respondió, dejándome insatisfecho con su respuesta—. Voy a traerte a Robert. Seguro que tienes muchas ganas de verlo.

 

El niño parecía haber duplicado su tamaño y su peso en el tiempo que yo no lo había visto. ¿Cuánto había estado yo preso?

Las heridas se fueron curando poco a poco y me obligaron a permanecer en la cama más tiempo del que me hubiera gustado, pero no podía hacer nada; Ahora mandaba Castiel y él había sido muy claro al respecto. También me alimentaban a todas horas. Por un momento llegué a pensar que me querían cebar para alguna celebración familiar.

Una mañana no pude remediarlo más y me levanté de la cama. Las heridas ya no me dolían, tenía el estómago lleno y caliente y la mente ya había vuelto a su sitio. Me vestí y caminé hacia la puerta. Entonces ésta se abrió.

— ¡Dean! —Sam me estrechó en un abrazo de oso que me recordó que la espalda aún seguía doliéndome—. Nos has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Ya estás mejor?

— Sí —asentí—. Gracias por venir con Castiel a ayudarnos.

— ¿Bromeas? Me habrían tenido que matar para no venir. Si vieras a John. Tuvimos que sujetarle para que no saliera él solo a buscarte, pero Castiel pudo convencerle de que era imperioso que alguien se quedara al mando del Castillo.

Me imaginé a mi padre y me emocioné.

— En cuanto pueda iré a visitarle para que vea que estoy bien —fue lo único que fui capaz de decir.

— Claro. Le hará mucha ilusión —sonrió, y volvió a darme otro abrazo, ésta vez menos efusivo—. Voy a conocer los alrededor con Kane. Luego nos vemos.

Con Christian quería yo hablar para agradecerle su ayuda porque sin él, sin su valentía, posiblemente yo ahora mismo no estaría con vida. Me lo apunté mentalmente para hablar con él cuando mi hermano no lo monopolizara y seguí mi camino. Por la hora que era, el sol no había salido aún y la gente del castillo apenas se habían levantado, pero Castiel ya estaba despierto.

Lo encontré en el despacho, con una montaña de papeles sobre la mesa y totalmente concentrado en ellos.

— ¿Interrumpo? —me hice notar cerrando la puerta tras mi espalda.

Él se incorporó enseguida al verme.

— No deberías de haberte levantado tan pronto —caminó hacia mí—. ¿Cómo tienes las heridas?

— Bien, gracias —miré la mesa—. ¿Qué haces?

— Revisarlo todo. Sé que Crowley quería que cambiaras la carta que te mandé cediéndole el castillo y las tierras a su nombre. Quiero revisarlo todo para asegurarme que no ha hecho otras de las suyas y esté todo correcto.

—No llegué a firmar nada. Creo —no pude evitar estar confundido—. No recuerdo gran cosa, lo siento.

— Dean, te encerraron en un calabozo sin agua, sin comida y sin luz durante muchos días, y encima te dieron una paliza. Demasiado que estás con vida.

No pude evitar sentirme culpable. Él debió de leerme la cara.

— No te tortures más, por favor. Nos podía haber pasado a cualquiera, y gracias a tu resistencia, no firmaste ese papel y todos estamos sanos y salvos a día de hoy.

Le di la razón para que dejara de intentar convencerme. Yo no podía evitar llevar la culpa por dentro, y conociéndome como me conocía, tardaría mucho en irse.

— Bueno, ¿qué era lo que querías enseñarme en primer lugar antes de mostrarme los pasadizos secretos?

Le vi mecerse el cabello y no pude evitar mirarle. No se lo había dicho, pero cuando pensé que era una alucinación el día que vino a rescatarme, lo vi aparecer tras ese hijo de puta como si fuera un ángel vengador. Incluso podía jurar haberle visto el halo y las enormes alas desplegadas. Con su tartán moviéndose alrededor de él mostrando las rodillas y los musculosos muslos a cada paso. No, eso no se lo diría en la vida porque posiblemente se riera de mí.

— Aún es pronto y tengo mucho trabajo. ¿Quedamos más tarde y hablamos?

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? —me ofrecí—. Al fin y al cabo ese papeleo es cosa mía.

— No —casi me empujó hacia la puerta—. Hoy hará un día bastante soleado y te vendrá bien salir a dar una vuelta.

Quise decirle que eso podía esperar, pero cuando quise darme cuenta, me había echado del despacho. No sabía lo que se traía entre manos, pero seguramente me enteraría tarde o temprano. Decidí hacerle caso y salí a caminar un rato.

 

 

 

Tal y como me había dicho Castiel, el sol estaba fuera y la primera estaba dejando paso al verano. Pronto comenzarían a brotar las nuevas flores y sólo en las montañas del fondo seguía viéndose algo de nieve. Ese manto blanco que hasta hacía poco lo cubría todo, había dejado paso a un mundo nuevo de colores y de olores.

Siempre me había gustado esa época del año porque me recordaba a cuando llegué por primera vez al castillo de los Campbell con mi padre y el pequeño Sammy. Parecía que había sido ayer cuando corría con Castiel por la orilla del río o cuando nos subíamos a los árboles para ver quién podía llegar más alto.

El sol me daba en la cara y lo agradecí. Haber estado tantos días encerrado sin nada de luz me hizo apreciar aún más ese momento.

Una de las mujeres del pueblo que venía de lavar la ropa en el río me ofreció varias galletas que tenía guardadas en el bolsillo. Le sonreí y las cogí. Estaban deliciosas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo aprecié lo que era ser libre y ser verdaderamente yo.

 

Regresé al castillo un par de horas más tarde. Debía de retomar mis responsabilidades y eso significaba no volver a ser un niño nunca más.

— Dean.

Al oír la voz de Chris me volví hacia él y caminé decidido hasta llegar a su lado. Cuando lo tuve cerca, lo abracé y permanecí así un buen rato. Él también me abrazaba palmeándome la espalda sin apretar demasiado siendo consciente de mis heridas.

— Van a empezar a pensar algo raro —bromeó, por lo que lo solté y lo miré.

— Jamás te estaré lo suficientemente agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mí —comencé—. Castiel me ha contado que te cogieron pero luchaste y lograste escapar. Gracias, amigo. Te debo una.

Pude ver la cara de emoción de Chris y cómo acto seguido le restaba importancia al asunto. Sus ojos rasgados y azules brillaban con una fuerza especial.

— Somos una familia, Dean, y tenemos que ayudarnos.

Le di la razón.

— ¿Te torturaron? —quise saber. No podía evitarlo pero era algo innato en mí echarme la culpa de todo el mundo a mis espaldas.

— No. Sólo me dieron un par de palizas, pero tengo mejor aguante que tú por lo que veo —bromeó señalándome aún el labio que seguía ajado por un lado. De todas formas Castiel ya se ha ocupado de todo.

Levanté una ceja porque ese dato no lo sabía.

— ¿De qué se ha ocupado?

— De darle una lección a los que asaltaron el castillo y a los espías que mandó Crowley.

— ¿También de Crowley?

— No. Ese sigue encerrado en el calabozo donde estuviste tú. Creo que quiere dejártelo a ti y que decidas qué hacer con él.

Asentí, pensando que posiblemente fuera eso lo que Cas quería decirme.

Charlé un poco más con Chris y lo dejé ir. Antes de volver al despacho para hablar con Castiel, decidí bajar a hacerle una visita a ese capullo.

 

Volver a estar ahí abajo me trajo muy malos recuerdos, todos muy recientes todavía. La oscuridad me dio escalofríos y me pregunté si eso se quedaría ahí clavado bajo mi piel para siempre.

Al llegar a la puerta de la celda respiré hondo y abrí el pestillo. Dentro, en la misma postura que había estado yo, se encontraba ese ser despreciable.

De pie y con las manos estiradas hacia arriba, Crowley parpadeó confundido ante la luz que llevaba conmigo.

— Ya veo que te has recuperado bien de tus heridas —señaló—. No hay nada mejor que tener amigos importantes para que vengan a rescatarte cuando uno se mete en líos.

— Podíamos haber hablado, Fergus —usé su nombre consciente de lo poco que le gustaba que lo hiciera—. Podíamos haber llegado a un acuerdo. Lo has hecho de la peor manera posible.

Él se rió con una risa algo apagada. Supuse que no le quedarían fuerzas para nada más.

— Ahora ya es tarde, ¿no? —me cortó para hablar él—. ¿No era eso lo que ibas a decir? Pues ahórratelo, Winchester. No quiero nada tuyo, ni de los Campbell. Ahora mátame ya. Es a eso a lo que has venido, ¿no?

— No —y era verdad, no había ido a buscarle para eso—. No voy a matarte, Fergus, no lo haré por algo que te enseñaron a odiar desde la cuna y no tienes culpa de ello, pero sí de tus malas acciones. Por lo que a mí respecta, te quedarás aquí hasta que decida finalmente qué hacer contigo.

Su cara cambió, lo vi.

— No puedes dejarme aquí para siempre. ¡No puedes!

Iba a contestarle que eso no era de su incumbencia y que sólo yo decidiría su destino, pero no quise discutir con él. Eso era lo que él buscaba y no iba a darle el gusto. Me limité a mirarle y luego salí de allí. Mientras abandonaba los calabozos aún podía oír los gritos desde su celda.

 

 

 

Castiel no estaba en mi despacho. El ama de cría de Robert me dijo que salió media hora antes de que yo llegara. Probablemente hubiera salido mientras yo estaba en los calabozos con Crowley. La chica me aseguró que no tardaría y que esa misma noche estaría de vuelta. Asentí desilusionado. Eso significaba que tendría que esperar un poco más para saber qué iba a enseñarme antes de los pasadizos. Mientras tanto, fui a visitar a Robert.

Mi hijo.

Decirlo en voz baja y para mí no le quitaba significado alguno. Ni siquiera guardarme ese gran secreto me hacía quererle menos. Conforme iba creciendo, pude notar que tenía los ojos azules de los Campbell y la barbilla redonda de los Winchester. Era una mezcla de nosotros dos. Darme cuenta, que, indirectamente, Castiel y yo teníamos algo tan sagrado en común, me llenó de un amor que no pude contener. Estuve todo el día jugando con mi hijo esperando la llegada de Cas.

 

 

 

Castiel llegó después de la cena. Lo esperaba impaciente en el despacho, terminando de repasar todos los papeles.

— ¿Todo en orden? —me preguntó al llegar. Traía el cabello despeinado y una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Sí. Parece que a Crowley no le dio tiempo de hacer nada —me levanté y rodeé la mesa para mirarle.

— Está en el calabozo.

— Lo sé. Fui a verle hoy.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con él? —me miraba fijamente—. ¿Vas a matarle?

— De momento no —le confesé. Aún no había aclarado del todo las ideas—. Creo que dejarle ahí más tiempo no le vendrá nada mal.

Sonrió y yo me derretí un poco al verle.

— ¿Dónde has ido?

— Tenía un par de asuntos pendientes —respondió igual de enigmático que siempre—. ¿Quieres ver ahora los pasadizos secretos?

Lo miré y levanté las cejas confundido.

— Pensé que eso sería lo segundo que me enseñarías. ¿Qué es lo primero?

— Puedo hacer las dos cosas a la vez —caminó hacia la pared al lado de la chimenea y apretó una piedra. Una puerta oculta se abrió a su lado—. ¿Vienes?

 

Cuando me asomé, vi un pasillo que parecía no tener fin. Cada pocos metros y a más de media altura del suelo había varias antorchas para iluminar el camino. Lentamente, caminé algunos pasos para adentrarme un poco más.

— He mandado iluminarlo todo para que pudieras verlo. Es importante que te aprendas el recorrido porque nunca se sabe cuándo puedes volver a necesitarlo. También te enseñaré el de mi casa.

Maravillado por todo aquello, di varios pasos más y me detuve contemplando las paredes.

— ¿Y dices que recorre todo el castillo?

— Llega a todas las instancias principales y tiene varias salidas ocultas al exterior. Por una de esas entramos Sam y yo. Pobre, casi se queda atascado.

Sonreí imaginándome a mi hermano casi a gatas por esos laberintos. Entonces volví a recordar la pregunta.

— Bueno, ya que estamos aquí dentro, ¿qué era lo primero que querías enseñarme?

Al darme la vuelta, me vi a Castiel de rodillas frente a mí. Tenía el brazo estirado y entre los dedos brillaba un anillo. Retrocedí dudoso hacia él y lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos porque no entendía muy bien qué quería decirme.

— Dean —se lamió los labios nervioso—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

**CAPITULO 9**

 

 

 

— … ¿Qué? —sé que soné como un idiota, pero ni en un millón de años me habría imaginado algo así. Las palabras de Castiel me tomaron por sorpresa.

— Dean —Cas permaneció con una rodilla anclada en el suelo, mirándome—. Sé que no nos podemos casar como si fuéramos una pareja normal, ni que tampoco podemos declarar abiertamente nuestro amor, pero quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, quiero despertarme cada mañana a tu lado, quiero... quiero hacerte el amor cada noche. Dean; quiero vivir cada segundo de mi existencia a tu lado.

Tuve que tragar dos veces porque la boca se me quedó seca y no supe cómo reaccionar.

— Cas... yo —me arrodillé frente a él para mirarle cara a cara—. Tengo que cuidar este castillo, y estas tierras. El día de mañana...

— ¡Al diablo todo eso, Dean! No voy a volver a arriesgar nuestra felicidad por el deber. No pienso hacer eso nunca más. Por favor —bajó el tono—, contéstame algo.

Le agarré las manos y me puse de pie, luego tiré de él hasta que también se incorporó. Lo miré a los ojos y me perdí en ellos mientras decía las palabras que llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo decir.

— Yo también te quiero, Cas, siempre lo he tenido claro. También entiendo lo que es el deber y sé por qué me mandaste aquí y por qué nuestra vida ha sido así.

— Eso ya está olvidado Dean.

— Pero necesito decirlo. Necesito que entiendas que no te guardo rencor, que no te culpo y que comprendo lo que es estar al mando de todo —me mordí el labio inferior intentando contener una sonrisa al ver su mortificada cara—. Por eso te digo que sí, Cas. Creo que juntos podremos llevar a cabo todo lo que nos propongamos. Y sí; quiero casarme contigo.

Cas me sonrió. Pude ver la felicidad más absoluta en su rostro mientras nos abrazábamos. Cuando nos besamos me percaté entonces de una cosa.

— ¿Qué tenías en las manos?

— Oh —abrió la mano y me enseñó un anillo—. Tenía que habértelo puesto, pero con la emoción se me ha olvidado. Lo siento —me cogió la mano con nerviosismo y me lo deslizó por el dedo mientras seguía hablando—. Perteneció a mi madre. Lo he tenido que mandar agrandar para que te estuviera bueno. Por eso he salido hoy de improviso.

— Ya veo —sonreí mirándome el dedo. Era un anillo precioso y sencillo, adornado sólo por una fina linea bordada alrededor formando una cadena entrelazada—. Gracias, Cas. Siempre lo llevaré puesto.

 

 

 

Christian entró en el despacho y nos miró mientras cerraba la puerta. Castiel y yo habíamos regresado después de ver los pasadizos y habíamos llegado a un acuerdo común. Ahora sólo quedaba que Kane aceptara.

— Christian —Castiel vestía de nuevo su cara y su voz de líder del clan. Su rostro era serio y formal, acorde con las palabras que iba a pronunciar—. Quiero que sepas que estamos muy orgullosos de ti y que gracias a tu valentía has salvado a Dean y a todos nosotros.

Lo vi ponerse ligeramente colorado y no pude evitar hacer una mueca con los labios intentando ocultar mi sonrisa. Ese era un momento muy importante.

— En muestra de nuestra confianza hacia tu persona —Castiel seguía hablando—, tanto Dean como yo hemos llegado al acuerdo de que seas tú el que cuide y proteja este castillo, y sus tierras, hasta que Robert pueda hacerlo por él mismo. Si estás de acuerdo, firmaremos un contrato donde todo queda bien explicado y Dean te cederá su derecho y poder para ponerlo a tu nombre.

— Dean —me miró incapaz de creer lo que acababa oír—. No puedes irte. Éste es tu castillo y tu hogar.

Quise decirle que mi hogar estaba donde estuviera Castiel, pero no podía.

— Llevo muchos años aquí y echo de menos a mi padre y a mi hermano —fue una verdad a medias—. Necesito regresar con ellos y confiamos en ti para que puedas ayudarnos.

— ¿Y Robert? —quiso saber.

— Robert se viene conmigo —aclaré antes incluso de que lo pudiera hacer Castiel—. Eso no es negociable.

— Me parece bien. Ese niño te quiere y proteger una tierra sin un bebé será más fácil que criar uno —asintió—. Acepto lo que me encomendáis y añado que me siento honrado por vuestra confianza. No os decepcionaré.

— Sé que no lo harás —Castiel le acercó los papeles que previamente habíamos escrito a medias—. En cuanto lo dejemos aclarado y esté todo listo, volveremos a casa.

A casa. Era un sueño que me costaba creer.

— Si me permitís, me gustaría acompañaros gran parte del viaje —Christian había levantado la vista de la lectura para fijarla en nosotros—. Complacedme en mi petición.

— Está bien —respondí—. Mi hermano Sam ha salido ya de regreso para darnos el encuentro a mitad de camino con nuestra ama de cría. Es de confianza. No podemos llevarnos la que hay aquí ya que tiene varios hijos a los que alimentar y una familia que la necesita.

— Iremos despacio —Castiel había comenzado a recoger papeles de la mesa—. Llevaremos la carreta cargada, una mujer y un bebé, así que serán varios días de viaje —nos miró y sonrió. Se le notaba feliz y pletórico y yo sabía que era parte de esa felicidad.

— Me amoldaré a vuestro ritmo —Christian terminó de leer los papeles y los firmó. No podía evitar mirarle orgulloso porque gracias a él iba a poder irme—. Voy a preparar mis cosas.

— Partiremos a primera hora —Castiel apenas levantó la cabeza para hablarle. Nos quedaba una noche muy larga organizándolo todo y dejándolo todo preparado para cuando Christian tomara el relevo.

Antes de acostarnos fuimos a ver a Robert, que dormía como un bendito, y luego fuimos a la habitación de Castiel. Él traía más papeles para revisar y yo no pude evitar mirarle algo celoso desde la cama mientras se recostaba a mi lado.

— ¿Cas?

— ¿Hmmmm? —ni siquiera separó los labios para responderme.

— ¿Por qué ahora has decidido cambiar de idea?

Lo vi dejar el papel sobre su regazo y girar la cabeza para mirarme.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A nosotros. Siempre has llevado la obligación y el deber por encima de todo, y ahora delegas en otra persona para que yo vuelva contigo. ¿No podías haber delegado hace años?

Le vi sonreír y no pude dejar de maravillarme con la expresión de su rostro.

— Hace años era inexperto en muchas cosas, en las del amor sobre todo. Ahora reconozco que me equivoqué alejándote de mí. He tardado todos estos años en darme cuenta, y no voy a permitirlo ni un sólo día más —apartó los papeles hasta ponerlos sobre la mesilla de noche y se arrimó a mí, abrazándome por debajo de las sábanas—. Cada vez que pienso que podrías haber conocido a otro, yo...

— No ha sido así —lo tranquilicé.

— Pero podría haber pasado. Nada es perfecto, Dean. No existen las situaciones ni los momentos perfectos. Somos nosotros los que, con nuestra actitud, con nuestras acciones, elaboramos esos momentos. Entonces fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que podría hacer prosperar a mi pueblo y podría ganar todas las guerras, pero no iba a ser jamás feliz porque tú no te encontrabas a mi lado.

No pude decirle nada. Me limité a sentir su abrazo y me refugié en el calor de su cuerpo. Debía de haberle dicho algo puesto que era yo el que había comenzado esa conversación, pero me quedé dormido. Al fin había comprendido con su explicación cómo había funcionado su mente y, relajado por sus palabras sabiendo que nunca había dejado de quererme, me dormí entre sus brazos.

 

 

 

El viaje estaba siendo lento y agotador. Habíamos cogido por la ruta principal para evitar que el carro se quedara atascado en los profundos baches de los atajos que solíamos tomar. La ventaja al menos era que todo el camino prácticamente estaba en línea recta y que, cada pocas horas, había una posada donde poder tomar una cerveza para poder continuar el viaje.

La primera parada nocturna que hicimos en una posada, Robert se pasó toda la noche llorando. El ama de cría nos dijo que era normal que el bebé extrañara su habitación y su cuna, y yo me maldije por no haberla traído, pero cargar con semejante trasto nos habría retrasado aún más.

La segunda noche fue algo mejor que la primera, aunque no demasiado porque el bebé aún no se había acostumbrado al cambio y estuvo gran parte de la noche llorando por su cuna.

¿Cómo lo hacían las mujeres para tener tanta paciencia y no acabar ahogando a sus propios hijos en el río ante una noche como esa? Yo llevaba sólo dos y pensé que me moría.

Castiel no tenía mejor cara que yo, pero lo disimulaba bien. Durante el trayecto iba charlando con Christian y ambos se entretenían así gran parte del camino.

 

 

Coincidimos con Sam en la última posada del camino justo antes de llegar a casa. Venía a buscarnos con el ama de cría de los Campbell y se le veía relajado y feliz. Se notaba que no llevaba varias noches de viaje con un bebé llorón.

— Ni cuando te encontramos bajo la mano de Crowley tenías tan mala cara como ahora, Dean —Sam parecía muy feliz por su comentario—. Parece que has venido arrastrándote todo el camino.

— Cuando tu mujer te de hijos ya me reiré yo —me senté desplomado sobre una de las banquetas de la posada. Nos habían servido un ale enorme y yo me moría por saborearla a gusto sin mi hermano revoloteando alrededor.

— Va a oscurecer en unas horas —dijo sentándose a mi lado—. ¿Vais a acelerar la marcha para llegar antes de que se haga de noche?

— Había pensado, Sam —Castiel se unió a nosotros con su cerveza en la mano—, que te llevaras a las amas de cría y a Robert a casa y que descansen. Christian se llevará a la mujer de vuelta al castillo cuando regrese.

— ¿Y vosotros?

— Yo me planto hoy aquí —le vi sonreír y se me paró un poco el corazón—. Necesito dormir. Necesitamos dormir —aclaró.

— Está bien —mi hermano se levantó y apuró su bebida—. Entonces, con vuestro permiso, emprendo camino hacia el castillo.

— Mañana llegaremos nosotros.

— Que durmáis bien —comentó mientras se alejaba. Ignoro si Sam sospecharía algo, pero si era así, no hizo ninguna clase de comentarios.

 

Castiel y yo nos quedamos en el salón de la posada esperando que nos sirvieran algo para cenar. Christian se había unido también. Éramos los únicos en ese lugar y la camarera parecía llevar un rato tonteando con nosotros. Ni Cas ni yo le habíamos echado cuenta, pero Chris sí.

— Esa chica no para de miraros. Creo que busca algo con vosotros dos.

— Pues se va a quedar con las ganas —Castiel me miró de reojo, supongo que intentando averiguar lo que yo pensaba.

— ¿No os gusta? —Christian no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la chica—. Yo ni me lo pensaba.

— Toda tuya —le invité.

Chris dejó de mirar a la chica y nos observó detenidamente.

— ¿No os van los tríos? —preguntó como si no pudiera creerlo.

Tras mirarnos disimuladamente y ver a Cas asentir, tuve el coraje suficiente de contarle la verdad a Christian.

— No nos van las mujeres.

Kane se rió. Mucho. Pensaba que era una broma, pero cuando vio que no nos reíamos, se puso serio y nos miró.

— Joder, que es en serio —se tragó lo que le quedaba de cerveza y alzó el brazo para pedir otra a la chica—. No sabía nada, yo...

— No pasa nada —Castiel jugueteaba con el asa de la jarra—. Confiamos nuevamente en ti en que no digas nada. No creo que todo el mundo lo entienda y mucho menos siendo el jefe de mi clan.

— ¡Ya te digo! —Kane agarró mi cerveza y se la acabó—. ¿Y... esto ha sido así siempre?

— Desde que nos conocimos cuando éramos unos niños —respondí—. Aunque hemos estado mucho tiempo separados.

— ¡Joder, qué notición! —el hombre agitó la cabeza—. No se os nota, ¿sabéis? Tengo un primo en Aberdeen que desde pequeñito se vestía con la ropa de mi tía. Ahora de mayor sigue haciendo lo mismo, pero sólo cuando está muy borracho.

— A nosotros no nos va ese tipo de cosas —Castiel lo miró fijamente mientras hablaba—. Soy un hombre al que le gusta otro hombre. Vestirse de mujer no entra dentro de mis gustos.

— ¿Nunca habéis estado con una mujer, entonces?

— No —respondimos a la par. Yo mentí, claro. El secreto de Anna y de Robert se irían conmigo y con Castiel a la tumba.

— Pues no sabéis lo que os perdéis.

— ¿Has estado tú con otro hombre?

Me giré hacia la pregunta que había hecho Cas porque no me la esperaba. Me volví hacia Christian esperando su respuesta.

— Lo cierto es que no, pero no me importaría probar.

— ¿Probarías con nosotros? —de nuevo fijé los ojos en Castiel porque jamás me hubiera esperado ese comentario—. Si Dean no pone ninguna objeción, claro.

— No tengo ninguna —respondí en el acto. Nunca me había planteado besar a nadie que no fuera él, pero debía de reconocer que Christian no estaba del todo mal.

— ¿Por qué no? —sonrió con picardía—. Con la condición de que vosotros probéis la gloria de unos pechos hermosos y llenos —le guiñó el ojo a la camarera que se acercaba a la mesa con su cerveza—. Hola guapa. ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Eve —respondió la chica visiblemente sonrojada.

— Eve —repitió Christian—. Es un nombre precioso —sostuvo la jarra que ella le tendía y la puso sobre la mesa, ignorándola por completo para prestarle toda la atención a la chica—. Y dime, Eve, ¿Te gustaría pasar un buen rato con nosotros? Si estás disponible, claro.

La muchacha miró para la cocina y luego asintió.

— Es muy tarde y el cocinero, que es el dueño, se ha acostado ya, y puesto que vosotros sois los únicos huéspedes esta noche...

Pude ver la sonrisa de Christian brillar en su cara y no pude evitar sonreír. Parecía un niño con zapatos nuevos.

— ¿Te puedes creer, Eve, que aquí mis amigos nunca han estado con una mujer?

La chica nos miró confundida. Luego se sentó en el banco entre Castiel y yo y sonrió.

— Eso podemos arreglarlo —sin ningún pudor Eve puso la mano sobre el muslo de Cas y subió para arriba. Pude ver su cara y me hubiera echado a reír allí mismo sino llega a ser porque la muchacha puso la otra mano sobre mí—. No puedo creer que dos hombres tan atractivos no hayan sido abordados antes.

Christian se dejó caer sobre su banco, incluso se puso cómodo, y nos miró esperando disfrutar de lo lindo.

Eve asaltó la boca de Castiel y lo besó mientras seguía subiendo la mano por mi muslo. Cuando llegó a mi entrepierna, la acarició con delicadeza. Era más que probable que no fuera la primera vez que hacía eso. Al volverse hacia mí, gimió sobre mis labios y me besó.

No era un mal beso, y la chica le ponía empeño, pero no me decía nada. Quizás porque me gustaba cómo me besaba Castiel. Estaba acostumbrado a que fuera algo más rudo conmigo y a rasparme con su barba de varios días. No obstante, cerré los ojos y disfruté.

Bajé la mano por el redondeado cuerpo de la chica. Debía de reconocer que sus agraciadas curvas eran agradables, pero por nada del mundo habría cambiado el firme cuerpo de Castiel por ella.

Cuando oí que el banco crujía, abrí los ojos para ver que Chris se había acercado hacia nosotros, más concretamente junto a Cas, y se había sentado a su lado. No pude evitar ver cómo acercaban los labios y se besaban apasionadamente. Ver a Castiel desde otra perspectiva me hizo hervir la sangre. Vi cómo abrió los ojos y me miraba sin dejar de besar a Christian.

No hice nada, ni siquiera me moví. Sólo lo miré porque me era imposible apartar los ojos de él.

Eve atrajo mi atención recorriéndome el pecho con su delicada mano. La miré, ahora más decidido que antes. Me incorporé y me puse de rodillas entre sus piernas. Su corpiño medio abierto me dio la bienvenida. Oculté mi cara entre sus pechos y la besé. Dejé un reguero húmedo de suaves besos mientras tiraba del escote más abajo hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones. Sin pensarlo, pasé la lengua sobre ese oscuro botón y luego succioné.

Esa era una de las cosas que más había oído hablar cuando me reunía con otros hombres para comer. Sus bromas soeces unidas a los pechos de las mujeres eran temas que rara vez estaban ausentes en una mesa. Hoy iba a comprobar si de verdad eran dignos de rendirles tanta pleitesía.

El tacto era suave y se amoldaba perfectamente a mis labios. Eve debía de tener algún hijo pequeño al que aún amamantaba porque al mordisquearle el pezón y succionar, extraje algo de leche. Lo saboreé con la lengua y fui a por más. Con cada succión que daba la oía jadear. Me había puesto las manos sobre la cabeza y me guiaba, invitándome a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Hasta que apareció Chris arrodillado a mi lado.

— Deja algo para los demás, ¿no? —bromeó. Su voz estaba cargada de deseo, haciéndola más grave y sensual. Se acercó hacia mí y me besó. Me lamió los labios y yo me dejé hacer—. Siempre supe que sabrías así, como un cordero lechón.

No me dio tiempo de responder nada porque Castiel apareció de pie a mi lado. Tiró de mi brazo y me levantó del suelo.

— Vamos a la habitación.

Asentí. Ese intercambio había estado bien y lo había disfrutado, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sentir a Castiel.

Antes de abandonar la habitación eché un vistazo hacia atrás para ver cómo Chris le había levantado la falda a Eve y había desaparecido debajo de la prenda. La chica, con las piernas totalmente separadas, arqueaba la espalda hacia atrás mientras gemía lo que parecían ser palabras dichas al azar.

A mitad de camino de nuestra habitación me detuve.

— Necesito asearme —vi cómo Castiel se volvía y me miraba fijamente hasta asentir—. No tardaré.

Salí fuera y caminé hacia el establo donde nuestros caballos descansaban para mañana. Me acerqué al abrevadero y hundí la cabeza lo suficiente como para comprobar que el agua estaba helada. Eso me sirvió para aclarar las ideas. La experiencia había estado bien. El amor libre era hermoso y apasionante, pero yo necesitaba hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Necesitaba despejarme de lo que había pasado allí dentro. A partir de ahora sólo estábamos Cas y yo y eso era lo que quería. No quería el olor de otro cuerpo sobre el mío; quería el de Castiel, su sudor y el mío, su semen y el mío. Nada más.

 

Regresé unos minutos más tarde a la habitación. Llevaba los cabellos chorreando y la camisa mojada por los hombros. No sentía el frío porque simplemente pensar en Castiel provocaba que todo mi cuerpo entrara en calor.

Llamé un par de veces a la puerta con los nudillos y entré. Castiel estaba frente a la chimenea. La acababa de encender y ahora estaba quitándose la camisa. Al verme, tiró la prenda a un lado y me miró.

— ¿Estás bien?

Asentí. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Llevaba sólo el tartán sobre las caderas algo torcido. Había dejado las botas a un lado y para mí, esa visión medio desnuda era más perturbadora que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera visto, tocado, o besado esa noche.

Me deshice de la mojada camisa y el tartán siguió el mismo camino. Desnudo, caminé hacia él con decisión. Lo necesitaba, tanto o más que el mismo aire que respiraba. Al llegar frente a él, me detuve y lo miré de cera. Era tan atractivo...

— Te quiero.

Me salió del alma, y lo decía en serio. Jamás había habido ningún otro, ni siquiera me lo había planteado. Siempre había sido Castiel. El único. Sólo él.

— Yo también te quiero —su voz, grave y profunda, me tocó como una caricia.

Hundí la cara en el hueco de su cuello y lo besé. Aspiré su olor y lo memoricé. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había comenzado a besarle. Mis dientes le raspaban la piel y su cabello ensortijado de la nuca me hacía cosquillas en la punta de la nariz.

Le rodeé la espalda con los brazos, dándole cobijo sobre mi pecho. Lo protegería siempre de todo mal, aunque me costara la vida.

— Te necesito —susurré sobre su piel mientras le mordía sin dejarle marcados los dientes. Me incliné estirando los brazos tras él hasta abarcarle todo el trasero. Lo sostuve así y lo elevé hacia mi cuerpo. Él separó las piernas y se encaramó a mi cintura, rodeándome las caderas con sus muslos-. Joder, te necesito.

Me temblaban las manos mientras levantaba toda esa tela de su tartán que caía a su alrededor. Mis dedos buscaban su entrada. Me lamí el dedo corazón y lo guié hacia ese escondido lugar. Lo acaricié haciendo pequeños círculos sobre la arrugada piel hasta que incursioné un poco. Se puso tenso entre mis brazos, pero lo tranquilicé mientras lo besaba otra vez, ahora en los labios.

Sus gemidos unidos a su respiración entrecortada me hacían hervir la sangre de tal manera que me sorprendí de no salir ardiendo allí mismo.

Caminé seguro por la habitación hasta que lo dejé de caer sobre una pared. Su espalda hizo un sonido seco pero no dio muestras de haberse hecho daño. Le separé más las piernas y arrimé más mis caderas. Mi erección rezumaba humedad y goteaba por todo el miembro. Eso me ayudaría a deslizarme mejor dentro de él.

Presioné colándome dentro de su cuerpo apenas unos milímetros. Me detuve al sentir sus músculos contraerse a mi alrededor. Tuve que apretar los dientes para contener el fuerte impulso de arremeter hasta el final en ese estrecho canal.

\- Sigue -jadeó moviendo las caderas. Me había rodeado el cuello con sus brazos y ahora sus manos estaban perdidas entre mis cabellos, despeinándome y volviéndome loco-. Por favor, no pares, Dean. No pares.

Quería aguantar un poco más, pero él no me lo permitió; echó las caderas hacia delante y se contoneó apresándome más. Lo sentía tan apretado a mi alrededor, tan caliente. Entonces ya no pude soportarlo más y me hundí del todo en él.

Exhalé el aire que tenía en la boca y jadeé buscando igualar la respiración, pero no lo conseguí. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin él y ahora no podía parar, ni siquiera podía tomármelo con calma.

Moví las manos por sus piernas y lo sostuve por detrás de las rodillas mientras me hundía en él una y otra vez. El sonido de mi cuerpo entrechocando con el suyo describía por sí solo lo fuerte de mis movimientos. Lo necesitaba tanto y estaba tan cerca...

\- Cas -gruñí saliendo y entrando de su cuerpo. No podía más, no había más tiempo para mí-. Cas.

Sé que repetí su nombre una y otra vez mientras me corría. Había entrado en una espiral donde no había salida y yo tampoco hubiera querido salir de allí. Arremetía contra su cuerpo sintiendo mi pegajoso calor ayudándome a salir y entrar mientras pugnaba por no caer de rodillas tras ese estado eufórico que sentí al haberme corrido dentro de él.

Abrí los ojos con pereza y lo miré. Cas seguía sudando y con la respiración entrecortada. Guié la mano hacia su entrepierna y, entre tantos pliegues de ropa, le agarré la polla. Aún no había salido de él, ni pretendía hacerlo. Seguía duro como una piedra y así iba a seguir hasta ver que se corría.

Lo acaricié con la mano un par de veces y pasé mi dedo pulgar por el sensible glande, ahora también mojado y pegajoso por su humedad. Lo agarré cerrando el puño y lo masturbé. Su cuerpo se puso en tensión cuando comencé a moverme dentro de él. Supongo que no se lo esperaba.

Lo miré a los ojos mientras se corría con su mirada fija en mí. Le vi apretar la mandíbula mientras sus ojos se humedecían, brillantes, si apartarlos de mi. La mano se me manchó entera al igual que su kilt, pero a ninguno pareció importarnos. Estábamos perdidos el uno en el otro y no había sitio para nada más.

Exhaló el aire que había retenido mientras cabalgaba su orgasmo y respiró agitado buscando oxígeno mientras salía de su trasero. Aún a horcajadas sobre mis caderas, lo llevé hacia la cama y nos arropé a ambos.

No nos hizo falta decir nada porque sobraban las palabras. Nuestras acciones lo demostraban todo y sabía que seguiría siendo así. Castiel era mi alma gemela, el árbol que estaría para siempre a mi lado para darme sombra.

 

 

 

 

Dos años más tarde.

 

 

 

\- Se va a caer.

\- No.

\- Dean. Se va a caer.

\- Que no. Es un Winchester, lleva el equilibrio en la sangre.

Robert, que estaba jugando en la orilla del río apenas a unos pasos de nosotros, resbaló y se cayó. El niño no lloró. Me miró y comenzó a reírse de esa manera tan mágica, como sólo los niños saben hacerlo.

\- Ya veo -Castiel descansaba apoyado en el tronco del árbol observándome junto al pequeño. Sé que parecemos dos calcos y que el niño apuntaba maneras para ser como yo-. También es cabezota, como tú.

Puse en pié al niño y lo animé a seguir buscando peces pequeños en la orilla del río. Quería que aprendiera a no desistir. La vida puede darte muchas patadas en el trasero, pero no por eso había que dejar de intentarlo. Cuando me aseguré que no había peligro a su alrededor, volví junto a Castiel y me senté a su lado.

\- Tienes delante el futuro de los Campbell -dije-. Tiene lo mejor de tu sangre y lo mejor de la mía -miré orgulloso al pequeño viéndole jugar.

\- Nunca te he dado las gracias por eso -Castiel también lo miraba con un brillo especial en la mirada.

\- Cuando lo hice, lo hice por Anna y por Robert. Si te digo la verdad, jamás pensé que fuéramos a acabar así.

Vi cómo se quedaba pensativo, jugando con una brizna de hierba que tenía entre los dedos.

\- Es curiosa la vida que de un hecho tan terrible y triste como ha sido la muerte de mi hermana y la de Robert, hayamos acabado juntos y con un hijo.

\- Ya. Supongo que esto te hace pensar que, cuando sucede algo, es porque realmente tenía que ser así.

Lo vi asentir pensativo mirándose las manos.

\- Sí. He estado durante mucho tiempo torturándome por haberte mandado lejos, por haber sesgado como lo hice la relación que teníamos. Ahora, mirándolo todo desde la distancia, me doy cuenta de que, si no te hubiera mandado con Robert, no habrías llegado a ser su hombre de confianza, no habrías sido el hombre que eres ahora y seguramente no tendrías al niño.

Eso me hizo pensar. Me volví hacia él y lo miré.

\- Gracias.

Al fin apartó la mirada de sus manos y me miró.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por haber sabido ver a través del tiempo y haber hecho lo correcto aún cuando todo indicaba que te estabas equivocando.

Me comprendió de inmediato. Le vi asentir y no dijo nada más.

\- ¿Sabes? -me levanté y me puse a su lado tendiéndole el brazo para ayudarle a ponerse en pie-. Hace mil años que no lo hacemos.

Castiel levantó una ceja.

\- ¿El qué?

Me cogí el borde del tartán y lo levanté todo lo que pude.

\- ¡Arriba ese kilt! -grité sin poder dejar de reír.

Oí su risa y me pareció maravillosa. Al instante, me imitó y ambos nos quedamos con las faldas levantadas mirándonos.

\- ¡Ja! Te sigo ganando -meneé las caderas para que me viera bien aunque no había necesidad de ello porque ambos conocíamos a la perfección el cuerpo de cada uno.

\- ¡Kilt! -oí desde la orilla. Cuando nos volvimos, Robert se había levantado su tartán y nos imitaba a su manera, moviendo la prenda de un lado a otro.

\- El pobre, ha salido a ti -comenté cuando pude dejar de reírme.

\- ¿Cómo que pobre? -Castiel saltó sobre mí y yo no tuve tiempo de bajarme la falda y defenderme.

Lo vi caer sobre mí y rodar hasta la orilla del río. Las ramas de los dos árboles que seguían perennes ahí nos arropaban del sol y del viento que a veces soplaba.

Cas y yo éramos como esos dos árboles. Habíamos crecido juntos, uno al lado del otro, nuestras hojas habían cambiado de color, habíamos tenido un fruto, las raíces de nuestro amor estaban bien afianzadas y ocultas para que nadie pudiera dañarlas. Nos hacíamos temblar las hojas, nos acariciábamos el uno al otro rozándonos casi imperceptiblemente. Sabía que no estábamos a salvo de nada, pero nos teníamos el uno al otro, para siempre, y eso es lo que cualquier hombre necesita para vivir feliz y amado el resto de su vida.

 

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
